Evénements inattendus
by Lamatadora
Summary: En pleine nuit Sirius rencontre un mystérieux informateur. Malheureusement sa couverture tombe, obligé de s'enfuir et de se cacher au square Grimmaurd, comment Lucius et Sirius vont-ils se supporter ? D'événements en événements la bataille finale se rapproche, les sentiments se transforment, s'exacerbent, comment tout cela va-t-il se terminer? Sirius/Lucius, un peu de Draco/Ron.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **_Evénements inattendus_

**Disclaimer:** _Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling mais l'histoire m'appartient._

**Rating :** _**M** (Relations homosexuelles explicites entres hommes)_

**Genre:** _yaoi, romance_

**Résumé** :_En pleine nuit Sirius rencontre un mystérieux informateur : le second espion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Malheureusement sa couverture tombe, obligé de s'enfuir et de se cacher au square Grimmaurd, comment Lucius et Sirius vont-ils se supporter ? D'événements en événements la bataille finale se rapproche, les sentiments se transforment, s'exacerbent, comment tout cela va-t-il se terminer ? Sirius/Lucius, Draco/Ron_

**Note :** J'ai déjà écrit du yaoi, mais c'est la première fois pour HP, c'est un couple sur lequel j'ai eu envie d'écrire comme ça, même s'il y a peu de fic sur eux j'ai l'impression, alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire ^^ j'ai écris la moitié de la fic a peu près, il y aura une dizaine de chapitres environ.

**Ce chapitre sert surtout à mettre les choses en place, les choses bougent un peu plus par la suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Dans la nuit noire, une ombre se profilait, silencieuse elle restait là immobile, attendant. L'air en cette soirée était frais, le bruit du vent, les feuilles qui crissaient, tout était... glauque.

Un bruit retentit, une branche cassée, des pas qui se rapprochent à l'orée du bois. L'ombre en haut de la petite dune ne bougeait pas, elle sentait l'herbe lui chatouillait les chevilles, et attendait patiemment l'arrivée de son interlocuteur un peu spécial.

Et juste là, il se retrouva devant l'ombre, la fixant de ses yeux ébènes, le détaillant au plus profond de son être. Il voyait les longs cheveux chatoyants et blonds, presque blancs ondulaient légèrement sous la brise. Il regardait cet être qu'il abhorrait mais qu'il était obligé de venir voir.

L'ombre, elle observait l'animal, se demandant quand il allait décider à redevenir l'être insignifiant qu'il était.

Le chien renifla, puis enfin se transforma et redevint un homme. Sirius se tenait là devant l'ombre, ombre qui s'avança et dévoila un peu plus son visage. Lucius Malfoy.

Etrange que trouver en pleine nuit ces deux hommes que tout opposait...ou presque.

-En forme clébard ?

-Mieux que toi on dirait, Malfoy ! Sirius cracha le dernier mot avec mépris.

En effet Lucius ne paraissait pas en grande forme, mais sachant qu'il sortait d'une réunion avec le lord, ce n'était pas bien surprenant. Le lord était de très mauvaise humeur, et lâchait des Doloris et autres joyeusetés à qui en voulait ou non. Son plan n'avait pas fonctionné aussi bien qu'il l'avait prévu. D'ailleurs il ne comprenait pas comment ce foutu Ordre avait pu arriver si vite, ou si, justement il avait peur de trop bien comprendre. Il faudrait qu'il surveille mieux ses rangs...

Si seulement il savait, ce n'est pas un traître mais deux qu'il avait dans ses chers rangs de mangemorts. En effet si Severus Snape était bel et bien à la botte de Dumbledore, comme une bonne partie de l'Ordre était au courant, seul Snape, Dumbledore et Black était au courant de l'identité de l'autre taupe.

Malfoy aussi surprenant que cela puisse être était un espion d'Albus depuis la première guerre. Mais cela personne ne l'avait jamais su ou même soupçonné. Non.

Le grand Lucius Malfoy, sang pur de son état, arrogant, fier de lui même, méprisant les moldus, nés moldu et même la plupart des sangs mêlés, comment aurait-il pu être du côté de la lumière ?

Cette question Sirius se la posait à chaque fois qu'il devait le rencontrer, mais n'en avais jamais trouvé la réponse. Ce qui le faisait douter perpétuellement de la réelle allégeance de Malfoy. Il l'avait un peu côtoyé à Poudlard et avait dû assister à son mariage avec l'une de ses cousines et avait toujours trouvé que cet homme était profondément mauvais, il n'avait jamais compris ce que la douce Narcissa pouvait lui trouver. Car bien que ce fût un mariage arrangé, il savait que sa cousine avait beaucoup de tendresse pour lui.

Sa cousine... Morte. Et à cause de cet homme justement, s'il n'était pas un sale mangemort, elle n'aurait sûrement pas eu à subir le courroux du Seigneur des ténèbres. Il avait appris la nouvelle bien après que cela soit arrivé. Il en avait été attristé, bien que sa famille l'avait renié. Il n'avait jamais détesté Narcissa, enfant elle était assez effacée, elle faisait juste ce qu'on lui disait. Elle n'avait pas le caractère de sa folle de cadette ou le tempérament de sa courageuse aînée, qui comme lui avait fait le choix de quitter cette famille d'aliénés...

Le regard haineux, Sirius voulu tout de même apprendre ce pourquoi il était venu.

- Dis tout de suite ce que tu sais Malfoy, qu'on en finisse !

- Quel hargne, je reconnais bien là le caractère des Black, ta cousine était aussi enjoué que toi tout à l'heure, dit avec ironie le blond.

Cela suffit pour énerver encore plus le brun, qui exécrait par dessus tout et tout le monde sa chère Bella, il rêvait de pouvoir la mettre au pilori. Il avait adoré se battre contre elle au ministère en juin dernier, seulement il n'avait pas réussi à l'anéantir ou à l'arrêter, elle s'était échappée. Bellatrix... qui avait toujours rêvé de faire de leur vie un enfer, qui avait torturé jusqu'à l'oubli ses amis Franck et Alice Longdubat. Elle qui avait même torturé sa propre sœur avant sa mort devant son mari et son fils. Dumbledore le lui avait raconté, avant qu'il n'aille rendre une visite nocturne à Lucius, Albus lui avait demandé d'être courtois pour une fois, et Sirius ne l'avait pas écouté il avait senti que le blond avait besoin de décharger sa haine contre quelqu'un, contre lui.

- Dépêche toi !

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais autre chose à faire Black, je suis persuadé que tu adores tes petites sorties, tu ne dois pas en avoir beaucoup n'est ce pas ?

Et c'était la réalité, Sirius n'avait pas le droit de sortir, Dumbledore le lui avait interdit. Pour sa sécurité et celle de l'Ordre lui avait-il dit. En réalité il soupçonnait le vieux fou d'avoir peur que Sirius ne se fasse attraper et révèle l'endroit du quartier général ou des informations importantes. Il ne semblait pas avoir confiance en lui. Mais seulement Sirius n'en pouvait plus, il se mourrait à petit feu d'être obligé de rester cloîtré ainsi, alors il avait supplié Albus de le laisser sortir ne serait ce que sous sa forme de chien.

Finalement Albus avait consenti à lui donner une mission qui le ferait sortir de temps à autres, ce n'était pas vraiment par bonté de cœur mais plus par nécessité, il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse passer inaperçu, quelqu'un comme un animagus, qui avait passé son temps à se cacher après son évasion par exemple. De plus, ça lui permettait de mettre une personne de plus dans la confidence de ce secret. Celui du second espion, au cas où il lui arrivait quelque chose, il avait besoin que quelqu'un soit au courant pour continuer à pouvoir récolter les informations si précieuses. Et il savait que Sirius ne lâcherait pas le morceau et qu'il ne refuserait pas d'aller à sa rencontre, il avait beaucoup trop envie de sortir, il était un vrai lion en cage, Albus, l'avait suffisamment acculé pour qu'il puisse lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait.

Oui quoi qu'on puisse dire sur Albus Dumbledore s'il y a bien un mot qui pouvait lui coller à la peau, c'était bien manipulateur. Cet art il l'avait appris très tôt et l'utilisait autant qu'il le pouvait pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Si plus jeune ses volontés n'étaient pas toutes très louables, aujourd'hui elles l'étaient, seulement pour obtenir certaines choses importantes, des dommages collatéraux étaient inévitables. Et ça il le savait mieux que personne. Mais qu'était quelques pertes contres des milliers de vies ? Et c'est ce qu'il se répétait tous les jours pour se donner bonne conscience.

En fin de compte cela faisait quelques mois que Sirius rencontrait Lucius à ce même endroit. Parfois plusieurs fois par semaine selon les informations et parfois pas du tout pendant plusieurs autres semaines. Ils avaient un petit médaillon invisible autour du cou, identique, qui leur permettait de savoir quand une réunion s'imposait.

La question de Malfoy était rhétorique alors il enchaina et expliqua au Gryffon qu'une attaque se préparait, il donna les divers détails, le lieu, l'heure approximative, le nombre de mangemorts, etc...

Une fois l'échange terminé, Lucius se fondit à nouveau dans la nuit et disparu, ne laissant aucune trace de son passage.

Sirius lui resta là un moment, contemplant la beauté du paysage. Il tardait toujours à rentrer faire son rapport à Dumbledore, ces moments de liberté était bien trop précieux pour être gâché. Seulement cette nuit, il savait que l'information ne pouvait attendre, il fallait que l'Ordre organise au plus vite sa défense. Alors il reparti et rentra au Square Grimmaurd, alluma sa cheminée et la mis en contact avec celle du bureau directorial de Poudlard. Le directeur avait fait en sorte que leur appel soit intraçable. Il relata sa rencontre avec l'espion et détailla la prochaine attaque prévu par Voldemort. La discussion fini, Sirius traversa la maison pour aller dans sa chambre et bien qu'à l'époque il détestait sa famille et cet endroit, au moins avant la demeure ne paraissait pas aussi lugubre, lugubre et vide. La seule présence ici était Kreattur, mais il lui avait dit de se terrer et de ne se montrer que s'il lui ordonnait. Et comme Sirius ne supportait pas l'Elfe et qu'il n'aidait pas vraiment à maintenir la maison dans un bon état, ça lui était égal le peu de poussière qui s'accumulait en plus. De toute façon, aucune condition de vie ne pouvait être pire que celles qu'il avait connu à Azkaban... Après un long soupir, il finit par s'allonger tel quel, désespérant trouver le sommeil. Sirius ressentait un grand vide, autant à Azkaban, l'idée de se venger, de réussir à sortir et de retrouver Harry, le maintenait en vie et lui permettait d'attendre. Autant ici, cloîtré, inutile, il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il attendait...

Quand à Lucius, rentré dans son manoir où siégeait le Lord ainsi que son troupeau de mangemorts assoiffés de sang, rejoignit la chambre de son fils. Depuis que Narcissa était décédée, il n'aimait pas le laisser seul trop longtemps. Draco ne dormait pas, il avait de plus en plus de mal à tomber dans les bras de Morphée et quand il le faisait c'était souvent pour revivre en cauchemar cette fameuse nuit... Alors quand son père partait ainsi, il préférait rester éveillé autant qu'il le pouvait pour s'assurer que son dernier parent allait bien rentrer et en vie.

-Père...

-Dors Draco, tout va bien, murmura-t-il, bien qu'il savait éperdument que c'était un mensonge.

Il s'approcha du lit de son fils, s'y assit et l'embrassa sur le front. Il l'observa, il savait que son fils était - et ce en cause de l'éducation qu'il lui avait proféré- arrogant, qu'il se croyait supérieur, prenait de haut les autres et méprisait les moldus, nés moldus et sang mêlés. Mais il savait aussi que tout ça n'était qu'une façade que son fils montrait pour lui faire plaisir et aussi pour ne pas se faire maltraiter par le Lord et les mangemorts. Son fils était bon il en était sûr, et il ne voulait pas de cette vie pour lui, il n'avait pas pu l'empêcher de prendre la marque mais il espérait qu'il pourrait le sortir de là d'une manière ou d'une autre. La question était comment ?

Draco se décala et silencieusement invita son père à s'allonger. Lucius, dormait peu lui aussi et passait ses nuits dans son bureau à réfléchir, mais parfois il les passait près de son fils à l'observer et le sortir de ses cauchemar, cette nuit, harassé par les nombreuses punitions qu'ils avaient subi, il finit tout de même par s'assoupir, et c'est Draco qui inquiet le regarda, et veilla sur lui quelques heures. Draco n'avait que peu confiance en l'avenir, il savait qu'il était très incertain et qu'il finirait surement comme sa mère... Mais Draco était encore un enfant et espérait un miracle.

Seulement Lucius aurait dû faire plus attention après la réunion de cette soirée avec le Lord, le seigneur des ténèbres avait soupçonné un traître, il l'avait implicitement dit, mais c'était clair. Alors quand la prochaine attaque allait être rapidement déjoué, les soupçons se feraient encore plus pesant. Et si quelqu'un avait remarqué l'étrange attitude de Malfoy... ?

Lucius n'en pouvait plus, la matinée avait été longue et dure. Ils avaient attaqué le petit village moldu dont avait parlait le Lord à la dernière réunion, il était obligé d'y participer sinon ça aurait soulevé trop de questions. Alors, vêtu de sa cape et de son masque de mangemort il avait du jouer le jeu malheureusement. Mais le blond était devenu un maître dans les informulés et lançait des sorts qui ressemblaient à l'Avada Kedavra mais qui en réalité ne faisaient que paralyser ses victimes et finissaient par se dissiper au bout de quelques heures. Il essayait le plus possible de sauver ceux qu'il pouvait, seulement l'Ordre et les quelques aurors au courant ne l'aidait pas beaucoup, persuadés qu'il faisait parti des méchants, ils l'attaquaient sans relâche, utilisant des sorts mortels, tandis que lui ne pouvait les blesser gravement mais devait tout de même leur faire croire qu'il essayait pour que des questions ne se posent pas au sein des membres de la Lumière. Moins de personne serait au courant de sa véritable allégeance et moins de risque cela entraînerait.

Après deux bonnes heures de luttes acharnées les mangemorts avaient battu en retraite, s'efforçant de sortir des barrières anti-transplanage.

Lucius n'avait été blessé que légèrement au bras droit et actuellement était dans son bureau cherchant une potion qui le guérirait. C'est ce moment que choisi son fils pour entrer. Heureusement Draco n'avait pas à prendre part à tout ceci, en tout cas pas pour le moment. Draco n'était pas un tueur, il ne supporterait pas d'avoir du sang sur les mains, il n'avait pas ça en lui. Et puis l'adulte ne voulait pas que son fils connaisse ça, comme lui avait dû le faire pour obéir à son père.

Mais Draco n'était pas de la même trempe. Sa mère l'avait couvé et il avait hérité de sa douceur. Alors comment allait-il faire pour lui annoncer la mission que le Lord lui avait réservé ? C'était pour les punir, Lucius avait failli à rapporter la prophétie à la fin de la cinquième année de Potter. Et dès la rentrée il exigerait de Draco une mission impossible pour lui : tuer Dumbledore. Et s'il n'y parvenait pas, Lucius ne préférait pas penser au sort qui leur serait réservé.

En tout cas il serait préférable qu'il en parle à son fils en premier avant que le Lord ne décide de le faire. Il vaudrait mieux que le jeune homme ne tressaille pas devant cette demande. Lucius avait pu en parler à Dumbledore directement il y a quelque temps et il lui en voulait. Le directeur lui avait certifié qu'il trouverait une solution et qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire. Mais lui était persuadé que le vieux fou ne ferait rien, il ferait en sorte de le garder espion autant qu'il le pourrait, alors qu'il suffirait qu'il leur offre à lui et à son fils sa protection.

Dans un soupir il rassura son héritier et se retourna vers la bibliothèque en face de son bureau. Il devait aller rejoindre le Lord pour une réunion d'urgence, il était évidemment une nouvelle fois furieux de la tournure des événements, il estimait que ces foutus opposants avait été au courant bien trop rapidement. Ils allaient encore subir sa colère comme la dernière fois et le blond se servi un verre de Whisky pur feu. Oh oui la journée allait être longue elle aussi...

Voldemort regardait sa horde de mangemorts d'un œil mauvais, l'un ou plusieurs d'entre eux le trompait. Il fallait qu'il découvre qui et au plus vite. Sachant que dernièrement il avait fait exprès de ne pas dévoiler certaines informations à un trop grand nombre d'entre eux, la liste n'était pas bien longue et ça le rendait encore de plus mauvais humeur. En effet le traître faisait parti de son clan le plus proche. Il avait des doutes sur Snape, il était proche de Dumbledore et il y avait déjà eu des soupçons à son égard. Mais il ne devait négliger aucunes pistes. Il allait envoyer certains en mission et interroger à coup de Doloris les autres, il s'infiltrerait dans leur têtes, aucun ne pourrait lui résister. Peut être même que certains de ces sous-fifres avaient entendu ou vu quelque chose d'intéressant qui condamnerait le coupable. Oh oui, avant la fin de la journée il trouverait qui lui était infidèle...

Lucius était devant une petite porte en bois. Soufflant il l'ouvrit doucement à l'aide d'un sort afin de ne pas avertir de sa présence. Sa mission était simple et clair, trouver l'homme, lui soutirer les informations et le tuer. Dans ce genre de situation, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il avait plutôt intérêt à revenir avec des informations et s'il ne tuait pas sa victime il aurait de gros soucis. Au moins cette fois il était seul, il n'aurait pas à le torturer, un peu de véritasserum fourni par Severus suffirait et peut être pourrait-il préserver sa vie en l'envoyant à Dumbledore, mais s'il s'avérait trop dangereux de le laisser vivre tout ce qu'il pourrait faire c'est de lui assurer une mort rapide et non douloureuse.

Il finit par pénétrer dans la demeure, en réalité son occupant avait senti arriver le mangemort, il avait mis des alarmes autour de sa maison, récupérant quelques affaires il s'apprêtait à s'enfuir par l'arrière de la maison, seulement l'homme masqué le vit, ne perdant plus une seconde, il se rua au dehors. Lucius allait le pourchasser quand un bruit le fit se retourner. Ce qu'il vit le surpris au plus haut point, qui pouvait bien lui envoyer une magnifique biche argentée ? Il n'eut pas à se poser la question plus longtemps quand il entendit retentir dans le silence absolu, la voix de Severus.

Ce dernier n'était au courant de la qualité d'espion de son congénère que depuis peu. Dumbledore avait en effet préféré leur cacher la réelle condition de l'autre, de peur que si l'un d'eux se faisait découvrir il ne finisse par avouer que l'autre était également un traître. Albus avait tout de même confiance dans les capacités d'occlumens de Severus et ce en raison de les avoir testé mais pour ce qui était de celles de Lucius il avait plus de doutes. Seulement, les deux hommes avaient de plus en plus de suspicions sur l'autre et cela créait des problèmes et des interférences dans leur rôle. Pour faire cesser cela Dumbledore avait finalement dû leur révéler la vérité. Qu'elle n'avait pas été leur surprise ! Bien que devenu au cours des années ce qu'on pourrait appeler des amis, Severus étant même devenu le parrain de Draco, Lucius était tellement persuadé des allégeances de Severus, que ça lui fit un réel choc, mais cela lui procura également un grand soulagement. S'il devait lui arriver quelque chose, il resterait bien quelqu'un qui se soucierait de son fils. Severus de son côté aurait juré qu'un homme tel que Lucius ne pouvait pas être du bon côté alors qu'en en plus il sut qu'il l'avait été avant lui, se fût encore plus dur à avaler.

Mais revenons en à Lucius qui écouta avec effarement ce que son ami lui annonçait. Il resta figé à l'entente de la nouvelle, son cerveau s'était mis en stand by, le temps de quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'il se remette en route et qu'il décide de transplaner.

- Lucius, je ne sais pas où tu es mais sache que j'ai pu faire partir Draco à temps. Ta couverture est tombé, le seigneur des ténèbres sait que tu es un traître à sa cause. Tu entends ? Ta couverture est tombé, Draco s'est enfui.

Fais en de même et FUIS !

Le cri s'évapora dans la nuit noire tout comme Lucius...

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaît, s'il reste des fautes j'en suis désolé._

_La suite arrive dans 15 jours (et si je finis d'écrire la fic plus vite que prévu on passera à un chapitre par semaine.)_

_Bisous Lamatadora._


	2. Chapter 2

******Titre :**___Evénements inattendus_

******Disclaimer:** ___Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling mais l'histoire m'appartient._

******Rating :** **__****M**___(Relations homosexuelles explicites entres hommes)_

******Genre:** ___yaoi, romance_

******Résumé** :___En pleine nuit Sirius rencontre un mystérieux informateur : le second espion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Malheureusement sa couverture tombe, obligé de s'enfuir et de se cacher au square Grimmaurd, comment Lucius et Sirius vont-ils se supporter ? D'événements en événements la bataille finale se rapproche, les sentiments se transforment, s'exacerbent, comment tout cela va-t-il se terminer ? Sirius/Lucius, Draco/Ron_

******Note :** Ayant plutôt bien avancé, je vous met ce second chapitre en avance ^^ J'espère que vous êtes content (enfin bien qu'il n'est pas été très demandé malgré le nombre de visite…). Donc je remercie l'unique revieweuse du premier chapitre **Dadoumarine**, grâce à elle j'ai pu me motiver un peu et merci aussi à ceux qui ont mis l'histoire en alerte ça fais plaisir :p

******Et sur ce Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Draco se trouvait dans sa chambre, il n'en sortait pas beaucoup, il n'aimait pas croiser les mangemorts dans les couloirs. Sa demeure était devenu un lieu hanté par des démons abjectes et avides de sang.

Il regardait l'horizon par la fenêtre, son père était encore parti et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que attendre.

Il se retourna vivement quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre claquer. Il fut surpris de voir Severus Snape entrer. A son expression il n'apportait pas de bonnes nouvelles.

- Tu dois partir tout de suite, y a t-il un passage secret dans ta chambre qui puisse donner sur l'extérieur ?

Severus savait bien que dans ce genre de demeure ancienne, de nombreux passages avaient été créé afin de pouvoir fuir rapidement en cas de danger, il espérait que Draco les connaissait.

-Oui mais que se passe t-il ?

-Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, mai si tu restes une minute de plus ici, tu es mort.

Cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

-Mais père, il...

-Ne te préoccupes pas de lui, je m'en charge, dépêches toi, pars et ne te retournes pas, va le plus loin possible sans te faire prendre, sors des protections et transplane, fais le plusieurs fois pour brouiller ta piste et va à Poudlard, va voir le directeur, il saura quoi faire.

Severus ne laissa pas le temps au jeune homme de répliquer, et l'enjoignit à ouvrir le passage secret, il l'y poussa et le referma derrière lui. Il se dépêcha de sortir de la chambre avant que quelqu'un n'arrive et ne le vois, il ne faudrait pas que sa propre couverture tombe. Il avait surpris une conversation entre un sous-fifre et le Lord et avait fait aussi vite qu'il avait pu. Il fallait maintenant qu'il trouve un moyen de prévenir Malfoy père avant qu'il ne revienne se fourrer dans le guêpier de lui même. L'idée lui vint, un bon vieux Patronus serait rapide et le trouverait à coup sûr. Au diable le fait qu'il tenait à cacher la forme que prendrait le sort, et il enregistra le message aussi vite qu'il put et l'envoya.

Draco lui était confus, il n'avait que sa baguette, il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre des affaires et tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il ne voulait pas mourir. Alors il fit ce que son parrain lui avait dit et il couru, le passage débouchait sur un champ, les barrières anti-transplanage ne serait pas très loin. Malgré les recommandations de Severus, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à son père, allait-il être prévenu à temps, allait-il pouvoir le revoir, où allait-il finir lui aussi comme sa défunte mère ? Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si cela arrivait, il serait anéanti. Lui qui avait vécu une enfance dorée, n'avait avant le retour de Voldemort, jamais connu ce que pouvait être la misère et même après ça il avait pu compter sur ses parents, mais si son père disparaissait aussi que lui resterait-il ? Sur qui pourrait-il compter ? Qui prendrait soin de lui ? Il avait tout juste 16 ans... et il n'allait pouvoir compter que sur lui même... Il n'avait pas été habitué à ça, il était un enfant pourri-gâté qui obtenait ce qu'il voulait. La peur lui étreignit l'estomac et il chuta. Il n'avait pas le temps de rester allonger la tête dans la boue, il devait se relever et partir. Oui mais pour aller où ?

Severus lui avait parler de Poudlard, pouvait-il réellement s'y rendre ? Serait-il bien accueilli alors qu'il était censé être du mauvais côté ? Que s'était-il passé pour qu'on veuille le tuer lui et son père d'un seul coup, qu'avait-il fait ou pas fait ?

Tant de question qui restèrent sans réponses tandis qu'il continuait de courir. Il avait tellement peur que quelqu'un le rattrape où soit là à l'attendre à la sortie du tunnel. Le passage s'étendait sur des kilomètres et il lui faudrait un bon moment avant de pouvoir en sortir...

Quand après plus d'une heure il aperçut le jour, il fut à nouveau submergé par la peur, juste que là tout ce qu'il avait eu à faire c'était courir sans se retourner. Il s'approcha un peu plus de la sortie qui était caché par de grosses pierres, de plus pour pouvoir en sortir ou y entrer il fallait prononcer un mot de passe, mot de passe seulement connu des Malfoy évidemment. Draco savait que tant qu'il restait à l'abri personne à l'extérieur ne pourrait le voir, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas rester bloquer là indéfiniment.

Dehors, il pleuvait des trombes d'eau, au moins avec ça, se dit-il il serait encore plus difficile de pouvoir l'apercevoir. Il prononça le mot de passe, prit une grande inspiration et courut aussi vite qu'il put. Il fallait juste qu'il atteigne le gros arbre fendu là bas et il pourrait transplaner, heureusement que son père le lui avait appris pour les cas de danger tel que celui ci, il fallait aussi qu'il utilise son autre baguette, celle non enregistrée ainsi le ministère ne pourrait pas lui causer de problème pour l'avoir fait avant ses 17 ans et surtout il ne pourrait pas le suivre à la trace.

CRAC

Et plein d'autres suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'épuisé il n'est plus la force que pour un seul voyage et arriva à Pré-au- lard. Il espérait vivement que ses nombreux arrêts rapide avait suffi à semer sa trace et il se remit à trottiner jusqu'au portail de Poudlard.

En réalité, il n'y avait eu aucun mangemort près de la sortie du tunnel sur le domaine Malfoy. Tant que Draco avait été dans le tunnel, Voldemort savait qu'il n'avait pas quitter le domaine, car il pouvait ressentir lorsqu'un de ses mangemorts pénétrait ou sortait du périmètre de transplanage. Alors il l'avait fait recherché dans le château, dans les jardins et même plus loin, seulement la domaine des Malfoy était si vaste, il s'étendait sur des hectares et des hectares. Alors tout ratisser était bien trop long. Quand il avait senti le jeune traître sortir du périmètre il avait tout de suite envoyer ses hommes à l'endroit où il se trouvait mais ces imbéciles étaient revenu bredouille une heure plus tard. Il en avait tué la moitié et le reste était dans un piteux état. Il ne pouvait pas être plus en colère ! Lucius non plus restait introuvable pour le moment. Lucius... Il n'aurait pas cru cela venant de son bras droit, de n'importe qui d'autre mais pas de lui. Il allait devoir se montrer bien plus méfiant et encore plus paranoïaque qu'auparavant. Et le jour où il mettrait la main sur ce traître et sa progéniture il leur réservait un sort bien pire que la mort...

Draco poussa la lourde porte qui se referma derrière lui. Devant lui s'étendait le hall, magnifique et silencieux, il fit quelque pas et s'écroula sur le sol. Un soulagement venait de l'emparer, Poudlard durant ces cinq dernières années avait été sa seconde maison, il y avait grandi, s'était amusé, s'était fait gronder et tellement de chose... Il ne savait vraiment pas comment aller se dérouler la suite mais pour l'instant il se sentait juste en sécurité. Pourtant l'endroit était vide, seul le directeur, Rusard et peut être un ou deux professeurs restaient pendant les vacances d'été.

Fatigué, il se remit debout et se mit en route vers le bureau directoriale bien qu'il aurait eu très envie d'aller faire un tour dans les cuisines, les elfes aussi restaient en permanence dans l'école.

Les couloirs étaient plongés dans la pénombre et il prononça un faible Lumos.

-Jeune homme éteignez-moi ça tout de suite.

Surpris il se retourna et vit le personnage d'un tableau le regarder haineusement. Il souffla intérieurement et se retourna à nouveau et ne put empêcher un cri d'échapper la barrière de ses lèvres quand il tomba nez à nez avec le torse de quelqu'un. Dumbledore !

Evidemment le vieux sorcier savait toujours tout ce qu'il se passait au sein du château, rien d'étonnant de le trouver là. Bien qu'il fût très étonné de voir le jeune Malfoy dans cet état, il ne dit rien et l'enjoignit à le suivre. Arrivé dans son bureau, il le fit s'asseoir et l'observa quelques secondes sans rien dire, ce qui mit vraiment mal à l'aise le plus jeune.

-Alors jeune homme allez-vous me dire ce que vous faîtes ici ? N'êtes vous pas censé passer les vacances chez vous auprès de votre père ?

Malgré la question Dumbledore avait bien quelques idée sur sa présence ici mais à vrai dire il espérait ardemment que le jeune homme avait juste fait une fugue sous la peur que lui occasionnait Voldemort.

Draco hésitait, il ne savait pas vraiment comment amenait la chose, lui même ne savait pas complètement pourquoi il avait du s'enfuir. Préférant ne pas parler de Severus au cas où, il préféra ne pas le citer pour commencer.

-Quelqu'un m'a alerté, me disant que si je restais au manoir, on allait me tuer, je me suis donc enfui, mon père devait être prévenu par cette personne mais je ne sais pas si cela a été possible.

En disant cela, il espérait vraiment que son père aille bien.

-Sais-tu pour quelle raison ?

-Non.

-Je suppose que la personne qui t'a prévenu et le professeur Snape et que ceux qui veulent te tuer sont les mangemorts ?

Draco ne répondit pas, cet homme l'impressionnait autant qu'il lui faisait peur, il semblait tout savoir et être si puissant, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il les défaire du seigneur des ténèbres comme il l'avait fait avec Grindelwald ?

-Je suggère mon garçon que vous coopériez, surtout si vous ne voulez pas restez ainsi sale et trempé jusqu'au os.

Le directeur posa sur lui un regard bienveillant et il finit par acquiescer. Albus, n'avait rien contre le Serpentard, il savait que la vie n'avait pas été facile pour lui dernièrement et que ça allait aller de mal en pis. Comme pour beaucoup d'autre d'ailleurs. Seulement l'enfant n'avait que son père, et Albus n'avait plus vraiment de doute sur la raison pour laquelle Draco avait fui, son espion avait dû se faire découvrir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Où était-il en ce moment restait la question à éclaircir.

Du bout de sa baguette il alluma un feu dans la cheminée, ça réchaufferait un peu l'enfant pour le moment.

-Je vais vous donner une chambre où vous pourrez aller vous reposer à moins que vous ne préféreriez aller dans votre dortoir. Vu l'heure tardive, il serait plus sage que nous reprenions notre discussion demain matin. Je vous suggère de vous laver et retirer tous vos vêtements si vous êtes malade demain, je ferai venir Mrs Pomfresh, elle sera garder le secret sur votre présence ici, tous comme les autres habitants présent durant ces vacances.

Sans laisser le temps au garçon de répliquer quoi que ce soit, il appela un elfe de maison, auquel il donna ses instructions. L'elfe conduisit le blond jusqu'à son dortoir, fit apparaître des draps propres qu'il installa, ainsi que des vêtements sec qu'il posa sur le dessus du lit. Il déposa également près de lui de petit sandwich puis s'en alla.

Draco croqua un bout, et la mort dans l'âme, il s'allongea sans même se changer, il ne pouvait que penser à son père.

-Ou es-tu papa? souffla t-il presque imperceptiblement.

Les rayons de soleil frappèrent son visage à l'aube et il se réveilla presque autant fatigué que la veille. Il mit un temps à se rappeler des événements de la veille et de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il renifla et éternua. Ses vêtements n'avait même pas finit de sécher durant la nuit, d'ailleurs la boue qui le recouvrait avait sali les draps mais il n'en avait cure.

Il était loin à ce moment là le Malfoy coquet et narcissique.

Clac. Il entendit la porte du dortoir claqué et vit une furie blonde se jeter sur lui.

-Tu n'as rien ?

Son père était là ! Et ça n'avait pas l'air d'être un rêve !

-Père où étiez-vous ? Severus a pu vous prévenir ? Comment avez-vous su que j'étais là ?

-Une question à la fois jeune homme. Dès que Severus m'a prévenu j'ai brouillé mes traces et suis aller récupérer quelques affaires que j'avais cacher pour le cas où. Et j'ai encore attendu un moment, brouiller à nouveau les pistes avant de venir au seul endroit qui est sûr contre les mangemorts pour le moment, ici, je savais que Severus t'aurais dit d'y venir.

Lucius regarda un peu mieux son fils et fut effaré de voir l'état dans lequel était sa progéniture, lui même n'était pas au mieux mais tout de même.

-Tu aurais dû te changer fils, tiens.

Il sortit un sac de sa poche qu'il agrandit c'était des vêtements de Draco, il en avait un à lui aussi et d'autres qui contenait livres, documents et autres objets important qu'il avait tenu à protéger en les cachant à un autre endroit que le manoir. Bien que ne pouvant pas tout prendre avec lui, beaucoup était caché dans des pièces secrètes du manoir.

Un autre reniflement de la part du jeune homme, fit froncer les sourcils de son père. Dumbledore qui était juste derrière lui, n'était pas bien étonné et demanda à un elfe de maison de faire venir Mrs Pomfresh. Cette dernière râla de devoir écourter son voyage, mais ne perdit pas une seconde à examiner son patient et à lui administrer les potions dont il avait besoin. D'ailleurs apercevant le père et bien qu'il protesta, lui aussi eu le droit à ses remontrances et à quelques potions pour qu'il se remette mieux des Doloris reçu. Une fois reparti en bougonnant, les trois hommes se retrouvèrent seuls.

- Lucius, vous avez me semble t-il des explications à me donner.

- Des explications ! éructa le blond. Votre empressement à arriver sur le champ de bataille beaucoup trop rapidement à fait comprendre au Lord que vous aviez un informateur et apparemment il n'a pas mis bien longtemps à découvrir qui.

Le blond fulminait, sa vie était complètement chamboulée ainsi que celle de son fils. Il allait devoir se terrer un moment, histoire de se faire un peu oublier du Lord, ce qui malheureusement n'était pas vraiment possible.

-Père... que voulait vous dire ?

C'est vrai que son fils n'était pas au courant, ne lui ayant jamais appris l'occlumencie, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que son fils échappe l'information sans le vouloir.

-Draco, je suis un espion pour Dumbledore depuis que tu es né.

Le jeune homme était abasourdi, ça semblait tellement improbable.

-Alors tu n'as jamais vraiment été un mangemort ?

-Si, au début mon père m'y a forcé et je lui ai toujours fait croire que j'en étais très honoré. Seulement je me suis marié et tu es né et quand je t'ai tenu dans mes bras pour la première fois, si petit et fragile, si... je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à te donner une vie de malheur, j'ai contacté Dumbledore pour lui demander son aide et je suis devenu son espion. Le reste de l'histoire tu la connais. Potter a détruit le Lord pendant un temps et je m'en suis sorti en rusant auprès du ministère, je soupçonnais que le seigneur des ténèbres n'était pas complètement mort et je ne pouvais risquer de me compromettre en apportant les preuves de mon allégeance à Dumbledore comme Severus l'a fait à l'époque. Et Severus et bel et bien du bon côté Draco, ça n'en doute pas, seulement lui aussi est obligé de jouer un double jeu.

Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations d'un seul coup. Mais en bon Malfoy qu'il était il les assimila rapidement et n'en demanda pas plus pour le moment, surtout en présence du directeur.

Ce dernier les laissa seul pour le moment, mais ça ne l'empêcherai pas d'avoir sa discussion avec Lucius plus tard dans la journée.

Seuls, l'adulte prit dans les bras son fils. Il avait eu si peur d'arriver et de ne pas le trouver, si peur qu'il se soit fait faire prisonnier avant d'atteindre Poudlard. Mais il était là. Draco profita de l'étreinte un moment avant de poser toutes les questions qu'il avait en tête.

La journée se passa tranquillement, Dumbledore eut effectivement une discussion avec blond le père mais rien de bien important n'en était ressortit. Albus devait décider de ce qu'il allait faire d'eux désormais. Il était très peu probable que Draco puisse continuer ses études et Lucius ne pouvait plus se montrer nul part.

Ainsi le lendemain ayant trouvé la solution selon lui, il les fit à nouveau venir dans son bureau. Ils s'assirent tous les deux en face du directeur, son Phoenix les transperçant de son regard.

- Et bien mes enfants, je crois avoir trouver une solution en tout cas temporaire à votre situation. Je vous suggère de rester cachés ici encore trois semaines, à ce moment là tout le personnel de Poudlard revient pour préparer la rentrée et je préférais que peu de personne sache où vous vous trouvez.

-Bien, répondit Lucius et où souhaitez vous nous envoyez ensuite ?

Il n'aimait pas cette situation, lui qui aimait avoir sa vie en main, avait l'impression d'être un pantin à qui on ordonnait de faire ci ou ça sans discuter. Seulement il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

-J'ai bien ma petite idée, il faut que j'en parle avec l'intéressé, mais il se trouve que j'aimerai vous envoyer au quartier général de l'ordre, qui se trouve être la maison de Sirius Black.

-Chez le clébard ? Avez-vous perdu l'esprit, nous n'arriverons jamais à nous entendre !

-Je suis sûr que vous trouverez un terrain d'entente et je préfère vous prévenir que lorsque vous y arriverez, une partie de l'ordre y sera, les Weasley, miss Granger ainsi que Harry Potter y seront jusqu'à la fin des vacances, vous pourrez également croisez quelques fois Severus et d'autres membres.

-Potter ! cette fois ci c'était Draco, Weasley et Granger ! Ils ne vont jamais nous accepter, ils vont vouloir nous faire la peau.

-Draco un peu de retenu, tonna son père. Bien que ses pensées étaient les mêmes, il détestait se montrer en spectacle devant le directeur.

-Je précéderai votre arrivée et leur expliquerai votre réelle rôle dans cette guerre et la précédente, s'ils ont besoin de preuves je leur montrerai quelques souvenirs et leur interdirait de vous attaquer. Bien sûr si vous souhaitez qu'il vous respectent je vous suggère d'en faire autant, jeune homme. De toute manière vous ne les côtoierez que deux semaines, ensuite vous devrez juste vous accommodez de Sirius tout les deux.

-Et Poudlard, ne vais je pas y retourner ? demanda le plus jeune naïvement bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse au fond de lui.

-Cela ne serait pas prudent vous n'aurez pas d'allié ici, vous êtes un Serpentard les autres maisons ne vous aideront pas et vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'au sein de votre maison nombre sont les enfants de mangemorts à qui la mission de vous capturer aurait pu être donné. Le mieux que je pourrais faire serait de vous donner une chambre individuel, mais vous courriez trop de risque même de cette façon.

Draco baissa les yeux, sa vie allez désormais se résumer à être enfermé en permanence sans rien avoir à faire.

-Tu es en avance sur le programme et je pourrai te donner cours Draco, ainsi tu ne prendras pas de retard, je suppose que le directeur ici présent ne verra pas d'objection à nous fournir le programme de cette année avant que nous allions chez Black - ce dernier mot fût quelques peu craché- et nous fournir les livres que nous aurions éventuellement besoin.

Lucius voulait essayer de rassurer un peu son fils, en lui donnant un peu l'impression d'une vie qui resterait quelque peu "normale".

Albus acquiesça, il pouvait bien leur faire cette faveur.

-Bien si tout est dit nous allons prendre congé.

Le directeur n'ayant rien a ajouté les laissa s'en aller, bien qu'il est dit le contraire, lui même doutait sur l'entente possible avec les Gryffondors adolescents et adultes qui se trouveraient Square Grimmaurd. Lorsqu'ils seraient tous parti et que seul Sirius resterait, cela devrait être un peu plus gérable, il suffirait qu'ils s'ignorent ou s'évitent. Enfin il l'espérait.

Les trois semaines passées aux château leur semblèrent bien courtes, le temps fila à toute vitesse et le jour où ils durent se rendre au quartier général de l'Ordre arriva bien trop vite à leur goût.

Albus venait d'y arriver et venait de convoquer tous les habitants, en ce moment s'y trouvait Sirius, tous les Weasley, Hermione, Harry et heureusement Severus qui serait là pour 2 ou 3 jours.

Sirius avait été heureux d'avoir enfin de la compagnie, ils étaient tous arrivé après l'anniversaire de Harry deux semaines auparavant. Malgré leurs nombreuses supplications auprès du directeur ni Sirius, ni son filleul n'avait obtenu qu'Harry puisse passer l'été entier au Square. Albus restait entêté avec cette histoire de protection du sang. Mais Sirius était son parrain tout de même c'était à lui de s'occuper et de protéger Harry, il ne risquait rien au Square, il en était persuadé mais rien n'y avait fait.

Et puis Albus avait aussi eu envie de punir indirectement le Gryffondor pour avoir été une tête brûlé en allant au ministère quelques semaines auparavant. D'ailleurs à ce sujet Harry avait eu le droit après coup à un savon de son parrain, c'était la première fois qu'il se faisait engueuler par lui et il s'était senti honteux en voyant la déception dans le regard sombre. Enfin Sirius l'avait tout de même réconforté et était venu lui parler calmement ensuite, avouant que plus jeune il aurait sûrement agi de la même manière mais qu'aujourd'hui il commençait à comprendre ses erreurs et qu'un tel comportement irréfléchi pouvait apporter beaucoup d'ennui. D'ailleurs Harry le savait bien, Sirius avait failli mourir cette nuit là, Bellatrix lui avait lancé un sort et Sirius était presque tombé à travers le voile, mais Lupin l'avait rattrapé de justesse. Harry savait qu'il aurait dû prévenir un membre de l'Ordre, mais il avait agi en parfait Gryffondor...

Enfin, revenons en à la scène qui se jouait actuellement au square Grimmaurd.

-Albus, nous sommes content de vous voir, mais que se passe t-il pourquoi nous réunir ? Est-il arrivé quelque chose de grave ? s'inquiéta Arthur.

-Pas vraiment mon ami, pas vraiment, mais il se trouve que j'ai une révélation importante à vous faire. Je vous prierai de rester calme et de ne pas crier quand je vous l'annoncerai.

Il les regarda tous un par un avant de reprendre.

-Vous savez tous que Severus joue un rôle clé de par son action auprès du Lord - il y eu des reniflements dans l'assemblée qui furent ignorer par l'intéressé en question - mais il n'est pas le seul, enfin n'était pas le seul.

-Comment ça ? demanda Molly, vous voulez dire qu'il y a un autre espion ?

-C'est exactement ça ma chère.

Il y eu plusieurs murmures, tous se demandaient qui cela pouvait bien être.

-Seulement il y a quelques semaines il s'est fait découvert et est dans l'obligation de se réfugier ici, il ne peut rester à Poudlard, d'autant plus qu'il a un fils.

-Mais on ne va pas accueillir un mangemort et son fils ici, même si vous dîtes qu'il est de notre côté ! s'emporta Ron, toujours le moins subtil de tous.

-Monsieur Weasley je suggère de tolérer vos propos surtout en ma présence, j'ai toute confiance en cette personne, sachez qu'elle nous aide depuis la première guerre. De plus le propriétaire qui connait son identité à déjà donné son accord, n'est ce pas Sirius ?

Le directeur le regarda intensément.

Le dit Black, acquiesça non sans rechigner, il faut dire qu'il avait crié et crié mais Albus l'y avait obligé. D'un autre côté même s'il ne faisait pas confiance à l'homme blond, il savait de source sûr - c'est à dire lui même - qu'il leur avait fournies nombres d'informations primordiales. Mais une partie de lui restait persuadée que tout cela pouvait être un coup monté pour trouver le quartier général ou kidnapper Harry. Albus n'aurait pas dû accepter qu'ils soient au même endroit, au même moment.

De plus Sirius redoutait le moment où tout le monde s'en irait et qu'il resterait seul avec les deux Malfoy. Certes il ne serait plus seul dans cette maison lugubre, mais il n'était pas sûr que cela soit guère mieux...

- Et qui sont-ils Albus, allait vous enfin nous le dire ? s'impatienta la mère des rouquins.

-Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

Et en effet quelques secondes plus tard ils faisaient une entrée fracassante.

- QUOI ! Ce n'est pas possible, pas eux ! Ce sont les pires mangemorts qui existe.

Bien sûr c'était encore Ron. Mais pourtant Harry l'appuya.

- Sirius comment tu as pu accepter ça, tu sais très bien tous ce que Malfoy m'a fait. Comment peux tu croire que son père est un espion ? Comment ?

- Peut être parce que c'est moi qui allait récolter ses informations Harry, ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi, mais je suis bien obligé d'admettre qu'il nous a été utile. Mais quand à sa réelle allégeance, j'aurai toujours des doutes.

Et il appuya ses paroles d'un long regard vers le blond, afin de bien lui faire comprendre qu'il le surveillerai et qu'au moindre soucis, il s'occuperait lui même de lui et de son rejeton.

- MAIS...

-IL SUFFIT ! tonna Snape. Il en avait marre d'entendre les Weasley se récriaient, quoi qu'ils fassent, rien ne changerait la situation, Albus avait décidé qu'il viendrait ici, dans cette maison et il en resterait ainsi, il connaissait bien le vieil homme.

-Vous allez arrêter de vous plaindre et vous n'embêterez ni n'insulterez vos hôtes, qui plus est mon filleul, me suis je bien fais comprendre ?

Tous acquiescèrent, ils étaient stupéfait d'apprendre que l'homme ténébreux était le parrain de Malfoy, certes il le favorisait toujours, mais il pensait que c'était parce qu'il était un Serpentard et le fils d'un mangemort. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un homme comme Lucius aurait demandé à un homme tel que Severus d'être le parrain de son fils.

* * *

_A suivre…_

_Voilà, il sont enfin arrivé au Square, j'espère que ce coup ci vous allez me faire part de vos impressions, car mauvaises ou bonnes critiques ça permet vraiment de booster les auteurs à écrire ^^_

_Dans le prochain chapitre on voit enfin comment tout ce beau monde va interagir ensemble. Ha et il y aura en fait plus que 10 chapitres, mais combien je ne sais pas._

_A dans une semaine et demi on va dire :p_

_Bisous Lamatadora._


	3. Chapter 3

******Titre :**___Evénements inattendus_

******Disclaimer:** ___Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling mais l'histoire m'appartient._

******Rating :** **__****M**___(Relations homosexuelles explicites entres hommes)_

******Genre:** ___yaoi, romance_

******Résumé** :___En pleine nuit Sirius rencontre un mystérieux informateur : le second espion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Malheureusement sa couverture tombe, obligé de s'enfuir et de se cacher au square Grimmaurd, comment Lucius et Sirius vont-ils se supporter ? D'événements en événements la bataille finale se rapproche, les sentiments se transforment, s'exacerbent, comment tout cela va-t-il se terminer ? Sirius/Lucius, Draco/Ron_

******Note :** Et voilà la suite :p Ils sont enfin au square Grimmaurd. Merci aux revieweurs et à ceux qui mettent en favoris ^^

******Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Fin du chapitre précédent :_

- _QUOI ! Ce n'est pas possible, pas eux ! Ce sont les pires mangemorts qui existe._

_Bien sûr c'était encore Ron. Mais pourtant Harry l'appuya._

_- Sirius comment tu as pu accepter ça, tu sais très bien tous ce que Malfoy m'as fait. Comment peux tu croire que son père est un espion ? Comment ?_

_- Peut être parce que c'est moi qui allait récolter ses informations Harry, ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi, mais je suis bien obligé d'admettre qu'il nous a été utile. Mais quand à sa réelle allégeance, j'aurai toujours des doutes. _

_Et il appuya ses paroles d'un long regard vers le blond, afin de bien lui faire comprendre qu'il le surveillerait et qu'au moindre soucis, il s'occuperait lui même de lui et de son rejeton._

_- MAIS... _

_-IL SUFFIT ! tonna Snape. Il en avait marre d'entendre les Weasley se récriaient, quoi qu'ils fassent, rien ne changerait la situation, Albus avait décidé qu'il viendrait ici, dans cette maison et il en resterait ainsi, il connaissait bien le vieil homme._

_-Vous allez arrêter de vous plaindre et vous n'embêterez ni n'insulterez vos hôtes, qui plus est mon filleul, me suis je bien fais comprendre ?_

_Tous acquiescèrent, ils étaient stupéfait d'apprendre que l'homme ténébreux était le parrain de Malfoy, certes il le favorisait toujours, mais il pensait que c'était parce qu'il était un Serpentard et le fils d'un mangemort. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un homme comme Lucius aurait demandé à un homme tel que Severus d'être le parrain de son fils._

_xxxxx_

Sur ce Albus demanda à Sirius de montrer à ses nouveaux hôtes leur chambre et tout le monde se dispersa dans la maison. Ils montèrent à l'étage, leur chambre se trouvait être la plus proche de celle du maître des lieux, il n'avait pu faire autrement toutes les autres étaient déjà occupées.

-V'là, c'est suffisamment grand pour vous deux, quand les autres partiront, vous pourrez récupérer une deuxième chambre, et si ça vous convient pas et ben c'est pareil, faut vous y faire déclara l'animagus avec animosité.

Draco fronça légèrement les sourcils, ça ne le dérangeait pas de partager la chambre avec son père, au contraire il avait pris l'habitude de sa présence quand ils étaient encore au manoir. Seulement la pierre avait besoin d'un bon nettoyage, il n'avait jamais vu autant de poussière, comme si personne ne venait plus ici depuis des années et des années. En fait ça devait être le cas pensa-t-il.

Une fois arrangée il était sûre que la pièce serait confortable. Elle était plutôt spacieuse, dans le fond à gauche une grande fenêtre recouvrait le mur, sur le côté un grand lit à baldaquin. Sur leur gauche en entrant, un petit bureau sur lequel trainait divers papier se trouvait là. Ainsi qu'a l'opposé du lit sur leur droite, traînait une petite commode et dans le centre de la pièce deux fauteuils se faisant face.

Draco se mit à tousser, la poussière le dérangeait, il avait toujours était un peu allergique. Sirius ricana, tandis que Lucius s'approchait de la fenêtre afin de modifier ces immondes rideaux par de plus fin laissant doucement filtrer la lumière dans la pièce, d'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître les amonts de poussière.

- Qui aurait cru que Malfoy serait une fée du ménage ? gloussa le brun.

- Apparemment Azkaban t'as laissé un bon souvenir pour que tu veuilles que ta misérable maison y ressemble, rétorqua le blond.

Il se regardèrent tous les deux en chien de faïence. Sirius était méfiant, mais il s'était habitué aux piques du blond et y trouvait un certain réconfort. Cette maison en dehors de l'été était toujours vide et il s'y ennuyait, avec les Malfoy, il suffirait qu'il s'y frotte un peu pour s'y piquer et se sentir vivant...un peu...

Il s'en alla de la chambre sans rien dire et ainsi rompit le lien silencieux qui les avait unis.

Draco quand à lui pendant ce temps là avait transformé les draps du lit, et avait essayer de leur redonner un petit coup de jeune et de fraîcheur. Il serait bien de voir s'il restait quelques paires de draps propres et neuves dans la maison...

Après encore quelques minutes de nettoyage, ils installèrent leurs affaire dans la commode qui heureusement était magique et pouvait contenir n'importe quoi en n'importe quelle quantité.

Ils s'assirent tous deux sur le lit, lit qu'ils laissèrent unique après tout ils avaient déjà dormi ensemble ces dernières semaines et Draco se sentirait mieux avec quelqu'un près de lui les premiers temps. Il était sûr que quelques fois il oublierait où ils se trouvaient.

Le plus jeune souffla, son père passa un bras dans son dos. Ils y étaient voilà, leur arrivée ne s'était pas si mal passé en un sens. Mais avait-il envie de sortir de cette pièce et de revoir à nouveau ses "ennemis" de Poudlard ? Pas vraiment. Son père tenta de lui changer les idées sans grand succès.

Ils restèrent ainsi tous les deux à discuter jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent la voix de Molly résonner dans toute la maison à l'aide d'un sort.

-A table, criait-elle à tue tête.

Et sans grande conviction nos deux petites têtes blondes sortirent et descendirent les escaliers pour se retrouver face à une table entière qui avait les yeux rivés sur eux, il restait de la place près de Severus. Sûrement fait exprès d'ailleurs, personne ne voulait les avoir près d'eux certainement.

Sans un bruit ils s'installèrent, ils auraient bien aimé rester silencieux tout le repas d'ailleurs et se faire discret mais les Gryffondors semblaient ne pas connaître les mots bon sens, surtout certains. Le repas et les semaines suivantes n'allaient pas être de tout repos. Oh non...

xxxxx

Alors que pour le moment chaque convives se contentaient d'ignorer les deux Serpentard blonds, Ron qui dardait un œil noir sur eux, ne put s'empêcher de les provoquer.

Il était assis juste en face du plus jeune et il parla si bas que seul lui et son père puisse l'entendre.

-Alors Malfoy, vous êtes si lâche que vous êtes venu vous cacher dans les jupes de Dumbledore ?

Aucun des deux ne répondit, ce qui énerva encore plus le roux.

-Même pas capable d'assumer vos actes, sales mangemorts ! Vous n'êtes que des meurtriers !

-Ecoutez moi bien sale petit rat ! Si vous nous reparlez comme ça et si vous osez touchez un cheveux de mon fils, je vous ferai passer l'envie de vous en prendre à nous et vous comprendrez ce que le mot torture veut dire ! s'emporta le plus âgé.

Seulement toute la table était devenu silencieuse et ses paroles n'étaient pas passées inaperçues. Molly qui ne supportait pas qu'on s'attaque à l'un de ses enfants répliqua.

-Lucius Malfoy comment osait vous menacer un enfant et après vous voulez qu'on vous fasse confiance, ce n'est pas...

- MOLLY !

Tous le monde se retourna vers Harry, personne ne l'avait jamais entendu élever la voix ainsi, et certainement pas contre la matriarche Weasley.

-Calmez-vous. Quant à vous Malfoy vous devriez tolérer vos propos si vous voulez rester ici.

A ces mots Ron ricana.

-Et toi Ron, dit-il avec une voix doucereuse, si je te réentend les provoquer ainsi, c'est ma colère que tu subiras. Je t'interdis de tomber aussi bas que les Serpentard qui nous attaque à Poudlard, nous les Gryffondors avons plus de dignité que ça.

Ron honteux de se faire rabrouer comme ça devant tout le monde baissa la tête. Il était encore plus en colère contre Malfoy, mais il réfléchirait à deux fois désormais avant d'ouvrir sa bouche.

Harry lui n'avait pu s'empêcher d'envoyer une pique à propos des Serpentard pour bien faire comprendre à Draco, que malgré qu'il ais pris leur défense, il n'était pas de leur côté.

Le repas se finit dans le silence, et alors que tous le monde se dirigeait dans le salon pour se poser tranquillement au coin du feu, Snape suivit les deux invités dans leur chambre.

Il passa le reste de la soirée à discuter avec son ami et son filleul. Lui même savait à quel point vivre avec toutes ces têtes de mules n'était pas simple, même si lui était un peu plus toléré, en raison de son rôle de professeur.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Harry et Ron qui partageaient la même chambre, eurent une discussion mouvementé. Ron lui reprochait ce qu'il s'était passé durant le repas. Il n'avait pas la même vision des choses, mais Harry obtint qu'il laisse à peu près tranquille leurs invités jusqu'au départ pour Poudlard.

Finalement tout le monde finit par s'endormir et le calme régna sur Grimmaurd place mais pour combien de temps encore ?

xxxxx

Quelques jours passèrent sans trop d'incident particulier, Ron avait rongé son frein en silence mais n'en pouvait plus. Il avait l'impression que les "ennemis" se pavanaient dans la demeure comme si tout leur était dû. Ce n'était évidemment pas le cas mais sa rancœur envers le plus jeune ne l'aidait pas à voir les choses telles qu'elles étaient.

Alors quand il croisa le blond, il ne pu s'empêcher de le titiller encore et encore ce jour là. Draco finit par en avoir marre et au lieu de l'ignorer finit par lui répondre vertement. Seulement Ron en bon Gryffondor irréfléchi, ne lui répondit pas par des mots non, c'aurait été trop lui demander, mais par son poing. Etre enfermé ainsi exacerbait encore plus les émotions, déjà qu'à Poudlard il était déjà prêt à se battre avec sa baguette, ici n'importe quel moyens et prétextes étaient bon pour se défouler.

Draco sonné et surpris, recula de plusieurs pas, la douleur le lançant terriblement. Enervé, il frappa à son tour le roux, seulement il n'était pas fait pour la bagarre, il était beaucoup trop frêle. Ron ne se fit pas prier et asséna de coups de poings et pieds le pauvre Serpentard qui finit à terre et se roula en boule les bras sur son visage pour essayer de se protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Ron continuait quand il se sentit partir en arrière, quelqu'un l'avait attrapé dans le dos pour qu'il arrête. Il tomba yeux dans les yeux avec Sirius, le regard noir ne lui envoyait que de la haine. Et d'une voix basse et menaçante qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendu, Sirius lui dit :

-Je n'ai jamais aimé les Serpentard, je me suis battu contre eux par la magie, mais je n'ai jamais, jamais tu m'entends, frapper quelqu'un, m'acharnant sur lui encore et encore alors qu'il est à terre et sans défense. Ron Billius Weasley, tu vas faire tes excuses, et te faire minuscule jusqu'à ton départ où bien tu resteras ici, enfermé dans la plus petite pièce avec à peine de quoi manger, tes pensées pour t'occuper et les araignées pour te tenir compagnie.

Ron glapit et recula apeuré, il n'avait jamais vu le parrain d'Harry ainsi. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il prenait parti pour Malfoy.

Molly qui était arrivé en même temps que Sirius avait été scandalisé par la vue de son fils, mais n'avait pas eu le temps de criait comme à son habitude.

Mais que le jeune malotru ne pense pas s'en tirer ainsi il allait être sévèrement puni, elle demanderait même à Severus de continuer la punition une fois qu'il serait à Poudlard.

La matriarche s'empara de son fils et le traina par l'oreille jusqu'à sa chambre.

Lucius et Severus attiré par le bruit, s'était agenouillé près de Draco qui saignait sa lèvre était fendu, sinon rien de cassé, mais il allait être recouvert de bleu. Lucius comptait bien allait demander des comptes à Molly et exigerait sa propre "punition". En attendant il fallait qu'il s'occupe de soigner son fils.

-Black... merci, dit-il du bout des lèvres, lui non plus ne savait pas trop pourquoi le brun s'était mis dans un tel état, mais il devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait fait cesser les coups qui pleuvaient sur son fils.

Sur ce Sirius jetant à peine un coup d'œil vers le blond, s'en alla. Il savait qu'il avait dû effrayer le gamin, mais l'espace d'un instant un souvenir avait remplacer la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Son jeune frère Regulus avait toujours était plus frêle et timide que lui. Envoyé à Serpentard, Sirius qui déjà s'était éloigné un peu de son frère car il était le chouchou et faisait tous ce que leur mère demandait, lui parlait encore moins à Poudlard, au grand damne du plus jeune qui aurait aimé être plus proche de son grand frère. Seulement un jour, dans un couloir, il était tombé sur une bande de Gryffondors qui semblait se battre avec quelqu'un, quand il avait compris que c'était avec son frère, il avait vu rouge et avait foncé dans le tas et avait sauvé Regulus, les autres s'étaient enfui espérant que Sirius ne les avaient pas reconnu. Tout le monde connaissait la réputation des maraudeurs et personne ne voulait avoir à faire à eux, et être traité en paria par leur propre maison. Regulus avait été salement amoché, bien plus que le jeune Malfoy, il avait dû rester aliter à l'infirmerie deux semaines et tous les jours le Gryffondor allait lui rendre visite, et dans son malheur ce fut parmi les plus beau jours du Serpentard...

Mais Sirius était resté marqué de la vision de son jeune frère étalé sur le sol battu à mort, sans défense. Et voir Ron faire la même chose à quelqu'un... Il avait revu son frère...

Bien sûr il savait que dans sa jeunesse, il n'avait pas été très "sympas" avec les Serpentard ou d'autres élèves, mais il n'avait pas souhaité leur mort à cette époque (enfin il y avait bien eu l'épisode ou il avait envoyé Severus à Remus, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il serait assez fou pour y aller… et puis il avait tout de suite prévenu James, n'est ce pas ?).

Draco était maintenant allongé sur son lit, il avait fini par s'endormir et Lucius et Severus discutaient. Le blond ne voulait pas rester une seconde de plus dans cet endroit s'il ne pouvait même pas y espérer être en sécurité.

Severus tentait tant bien que mal de le convaincre de rester, que n'importe où, où ils iraient les mangemorts les retrouveraient.

-Ils partent dans 3 jours Lucius, attends jusque là.

-Bien mais si le rouquin dégénéré recommence, je m'en prendrai personnellement à lui, éructa le plus âgé.

xxxxx

Harry poussa la porte qui menait à la chambre de son parrain.

-Sirius ?

-Ha Harry, entre, l'invita l'homme plus âgé, assis toi.

Harry se posa sur le lit et observa son parrain qui finissait d'enfiler un tee-shirt, il vint se mettre près de son filleul.

Avec l'agitation des derniers jours, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de discuter un peu avec lui et il savait qu'avec le départ prochain pour Poudlard il ne pourrait plus le faire et leur correspondance devrait être réduite. Sirius tenait à ses discussions surtout depuis l'incident du ministère.

-Alors comment ça va ? Pas trop dur avec Ron et Malfoy ?

-Ca va, je lui ai parlé, je pensais que la première fois avait suffi mais non. Enfin avec ton intervention je ne pense pas qu'il recommencera avant le départ.

-Hum oui, j'ai un peu exagéré.

-Un peu exagéré ! Tu lui as carrément foutu la trouille, on ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça !

-Je sais Harry, je suis désolé, mais... ça m'a rappelait un vieux souvenir de mon frère et... je ne veux pas vraiment en parler, c'est douloureux.

Harry le regarda un moment, Sirius ne parlait quasiment jamais de sa famille et encore moins de Regulus, alors il n'essaya pas d'insister. Il savait que son parrain avait ses propres démons. Et là il semblait vraiment triste.

-Tu vas me manquer parrain.

Sirius le prit dans ses bras et enfoui la tête du plus petit sur son torse.

-T'inquiète mini Prongs, tu auras à peine le temps de dire ouf qu'on se reverra.

Harry rit légèrement, bien sûr il savait que ça ne serait pas si simple, mais qu'est ce que c'était bon de se sentir soutenu et... aimé.

Ils passèrent encore plusieurs minutes à discuter, Sirius recommandant au plus jeune de ne pas faire de bêtise à l'école, ou tout du moins de ne pas se faire prendre, et finalement Harry et lui quittèrent la chambre pour aller déjeuner.

xxxxx

Trois jours étaient passés depuis le fâcheux "incident", Draco était resté tout ce temps dans sa chambre ne voulant pas en sortir, il n'avait pas voulu laisser entrer les Weasley quand Molly avait voulu que Ron aille s'excuser.

Hermione et Harry n'avait pas adressé la parole au rouquin le jour suivant, déçu par son attitude violente.

La plupart des adultes présent, excepté Severus qui était reparti, se trouvait dans la cuisine, quand Dumbledore arriva par transplanage portant un blessé. Arthur se leva précipitamment.

-Que se passe t-il Albus ?

-Une attaque dans un petit village au Nord, nous ne l'avons su que tardivement, les membres de l'Ordre présent arrivent avec d'autres blessés, allaient préparer le salon pour qu'ils puissent accueillir plus de monde.

Tout le monde se rua hors de la cuisine et à l'aide de sort firent disparaître ou transformèrent les meubles encombrant du salon en lit de camp improvisé, Albus déposa son fardeau sur l'un d'eux et se dirigea vers la cheminé pour appeler Mrs Pomfresh.

L'instant d'après Tonks et Fol'oeil arrivèrent à leur tour suivi par Kingsley et Remus.

Sirius fut surpris de voir son ami, il le croyait en mission auprès des loups garou.

Mrs Pomfresh qui venait de faire son arrivée s'affairait déjà près d'un patient tandis que les autres repartaient essayer de trouver d'autres potentiels survivants, mais il y avait peu d'espoir, le village avait été mis à feu et à sang bien avant qu'ils n'arrivent...

C'était l'effervescence tout le monde essayait d'aider comme il pouvait, s'affairant pour trouver des potions, couvertures, faire bouillir de l'eau etc...

Alors personne ne remarqua vraiment Draco qui s'était approché d'un jeune garçon blessé à la jambe. Gentiment il lui demanda comment il s'appelait et lui dit qu'il allait le soigner.

En effet Draco adorait les potions, la botanique et surtout la médicomagie, il dévorait tout ce qu'il pouvait sur le sujet. Seulement élevé dans le but de gérer la fortune familiale, il avait toujours relégué son rêve à un simple passe temps. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de toujours avoir sur lui une trousse de soins qu'il avait réduit pour qu'elle tienne dans sa poche discrètement.

Il en sortit deux potions qu'il administra au jeune garçon et lui lança un sort sur la jambe, petit à petit la blessure disparu et il dit à son patient de ne pas trop bouger.

Il se dirigea vers quelqu'un d'autre légèrement blessé également et qui avait été laissé dans un coin en attendant. Ron l'avait vu faire, lui était dans un coin de la pièce, se sentant inutile, il n'avait aucun talent particulier en soin, et il avait l'impression de gêner les autres. Et c'est là qu'il l'avait vu. Il avait parlé doucement à quelqu'un, prendre soin de cette personne et là il recommençait à nouveau. Son visage n'avait pas ces foutus rictus qu'il avait toujours à Poudlard, à y bien y repenser, depuis qu'il était ici, il ne les avait pas arboré non plus... Peut-être avait-il exagéré avec le Serpentard ? A le voir ainsi on ne dirait vraiment pas quelqu'un de malveillant, mais ça pourrait n'être qu'un rôle aussi, se dit-il borné. M'enfin il était tout de même bien plus utile que lui... D'ailleurs Mrs Pomfresh qui avait remarqué le manège du blond, venait de lui demander de venir l'assister et était satisfaite des capacités du blond.

Son père n'était pas non plus en reste, Severus et lui étant des experts en magie noire, s'affairaient autour du lit d'une femme atteinte d'un sort grave, le contre sort était très compliqué et il n'était pas trop de deux pour essayer d'éradiquer cette saleté d'infection.

La tension dans la pièce était palpable, finalement plus de victimes avaient été retrouvé, Tonks, Maugrey et Kingsley avaient dû repartir au bureau des aurors faire leur travail.

Enfin, très tard dans la nuit le calme était revenu, les diverses victimes soignées ou au moins stabilisées avait été envoyé à Ste Mangouste.

Les plus jeunes hormis Draco avait été envoyé se coucher directement, le lendemain ils devaient partir pour Poudlard. Ron un peu avant c'était approché du jeune Serpentard et lui avait présenté ses excuses pour ce qu'il lui avait fait et lui avait dit que ce qu'il avait fait ce soir était "remarquable". Draco avait juste hoché de la tête acceptant les excuses, très étonné tout de même. il ne voulait pas être rancunier et savait qu'in ne verrait pas le roux avant très longtemps. Epuisé il avait attrapé la main que le roux lui tendait et l'avait serré brièvement en tant qu'acte de trêve.

Sirius lui n'en pouvait plus, il n'avait fait que s'engueuler avec Lucius à cause de ses méthodes qu'ils n'approuvaient pas. Certes ils avaient sauvé la vie de deux personnes, mais la magie noire était-elle la seule solution bon sang ?

Dumbledore et Remus avait bien essayé de tempérer le débat mais avait dû repartir également ainsi que Severus et Mrs Pomfresh, la rentrée étant le lendemain, ils avaient beaucoup de choses à préparer.

Molly et Arthur était parti se coucher également, ne restait donc dans le salon que le brun et le blond. Toujours en train d'argumenter.

-Et après on va dire que tu n'es pas un sale mangemort, mais tu continue à vouloir utiliser leur méthodes dégoutante, cracha black venimeusement.

-C'est le seul moyen pour les contrer, ce n'est pas avec un pauvre stupéfix ou jambencoton que vous allez les arrêter ! Pour battre l'ennemi il faut le prendre à son propre jeu !

Et ça continuait encore et encore, pour finalement en venir à des insultes bien senties, qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec la discussion mais plus le ressentiment qu'ils pouvaient avoir l'un envers l'autre.

Ils en étaient même venu légèrement aux mains Lucius attrapant par le col l'animagus et le collant contre le mur le plus proche.

-Retire ce que tu viens de dire black ou je…

-Ou tu quoi ? l'interrompis Sirius, tu vas me frapper me tuer, comme Narcissa ?

-Je ne l'ai pas tué !

-C'est tout comme ! Tu as laissé faire, c'est à cause de toi, si tu n'étais pas devenu un mangemort, ma cousine serait toujours en vie !

-Tu n'en sais foutrement rien, tu parles de choses dont tu ne sais rien, souffla Lucius.

Sirius en profita pour le repousser mais déséquilibrés ils tombèrent à terre, roulant l'un sur l'autre, la longue chevelure de Lucius tomba sur Sirius encadrant son visage. Visage qui était d'ailleurs très très près de celui de Malfoy. Qui lui était resté les yeux fixé étrangement sur les lèvres du Gryffons, puis pris d'un je ne sais quel coup de folie, il y déposa ses propres lèvres. Le silence se fit encore plus pesant, aucun d'eux ne bougeaient jusqu'à ce que Sirius entrouvre légèrement les lèvres comme donnant un signal, leur langue se mélangèrent et s'en suivit un baiser intense et fougueux. Les mains du brun encerclèrent le dos du blond, l'une d'elle s'agrippa dans la douceur des mèches blondes. Lucius gémit légèrement. Un son agréable qui sembla plaire au brun sous lui, un peu trop même.

BAM !

Sursautant Lucius se releva précipitamment. Le bruit provenait de l'étage, quelqu'un avait du faire tomber un objet.

Sirius était toujours au sol, regardant hébété le blond. Qu'avait-ils fait ? Que s'était-il passé?

Le blond lança un regard vers le brun et remercia d'être dans l'ombre, sinon l'autre aurait remarqué les rougeurs sur ses joues et son léger trouble à la vue de l'entrejambe du brun qui semblait, hum, bien compressé dans sa prison de tissu...

D'ailleurs Sirius semblait s'en être rendu compte, cat il s'était levé et s'était tourné sûrement en espérant que le blond n'avait rien remarqué.

-Hahem, euh on devrait... on devrait...

-Oui on devrait. Termina le blond.

Et s'en échanger un seul mot de plus ils montèrent les escaliers et regagnèrent chacun leur chambre sur un dernier regard troublé.

Draco dormait déjà et Lucius s'allongea près de lui en essayant de ne pas le réveiller, il avait été fier de son fils aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas qu'il s'y connaissait en médicomagie, il faudrait qu'il lui pose des questions.

En attendant, autre chose le préoccupait bien plus. Lui qui avait attendu impatiemment le départ de tout le monde pour être enfin tranquille, enfin à l'exception de Black. Redoutait maintenant les jours qui allaient suivre. Mais de quel folie avait-il était pris ? Certes il avait toujours était attiré par les hommes et avaient épousé Narcissa par convenance. Mais Sirius Black ? Où avait-il donc la tête ?!

Sirius se posait exactement la même question. A Poudlard, en véritable coureur de jupons, il était sortit avec beaucoup de filles, mais certains savaient qu'il n'y avait pas eu que des jupons à se faire soulever, bien souvent il appréciait s'amuser avec des garçons, c'était sans prises de tête, agréable et sans lendemain. Il avait continué ainsi après Poudlard, puis il y eut Azkaban et depuis plus rien. C'en était désolant mais après son escapade, il avait dû se cacher et voilà... Il s'était même demandé parfois s'il en était toujours capable car depuis et bien comment dire, sa virilité ne s'était plus vraiment fait entendre. Jusqu'à ce soir... une partie de lui en était contente et l'autre se disait... Lucius Malfoy ?!

* * *

_A suivre…_

Alors verdict ?

Dernièrement j'ai perdu plus de la moitié du chapitre 7 que j'étais en train d'écrire, c'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait et ça m'a foutu un sacré coup… j'ai eu du mal à vouloir m'y remettre surtout que je trouve que c'est moins bien maintenant, m'enfin… J'ai besoin de réconfort XD

Mais vous inquiétez pas la suite dans 1semaine et demi à deux semaines bisous :D


	4. Chapter 4

******Titre :**___Evénements inattendus_

******Disclaimer:** ___Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling mais l'histoire m'appartient._

******Rating :** **__****M**___(Relations homosexuelles explicites entres hommes)_

**Attention lemon dans ce chapitre**

******Note :** voilà la suite :p Merci à mandala7338 pour sa review et à ceux qui ont mis en favori/alert.

******Et sur ce Bonne lecture.**

* * *

C'était le grand départ pour Poudlard, le square Grimmaurd était en effervescence.

-Ron dépêche toi, on va être en retard.

-Ginny libère la salle de bain.

-Harry ou es-tu ?

-Malfoy t'encombres le passage, bouge.

-Sirius arrête de faire l'enfant et aide les veux-tu...

Etc...etc... une véritable cacophonie. Draco les regardait s'activer la mort dans l'âme. Lui il allait devoir rester bloquer et enfermer dans cette maison lugubre, avec son père et Black. Alors qu'il aurait dû pouvoir profiter d'une année supplémentaire au château qui était devenu sa seconde maison...

Son père avait prévu de ne pas le laisser s'apitoyer et de commencer à travailler le programme scolaire immédiatement, mais ça par contre ce n'était pas vraiment pour le réjouir. D'ailleurs ou pouvait bien être son père, il l'avait croisé dans la cuisine très tôt ce matin là et l'avait trouvé bizarre, comme si quelque chose s'était passé. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui poser des questions, il avait filait dès que Black était arrivé.

En y réfléchissant bien, il devait s'être encore disputé avec leur hôte, s'il se rappelait bien ils étaient encore en train d'argumenter quand lui était allé se coucher la veille.

En attendant tout le monde était enfin prêt et ils prirent tous une pincée de poudre de cheminette pour rejoindre le chaudron baveur. Ils partiraient de là pour aller à la gare King's Cross, c'était plus sûr ainsi. Dumbledore avait ouvert la cheminée du Square seulement pour quelques minutes il fallait donc faire vite.

Sur le quai de la gare Molly serra bien fort ses enfants, ainsi qu'Hermione et Harry, leur recommandant une dernière fois de bien se tenir, de ne pas faire de bêtise et surtout, surtout de ne pas mettre leur vie en danger. Chose pourtant bien difficile à obtenir de notre cher trio.

Molly et Arthur qui était les seuls à avoir pu accompagner les jeunes, rentrèrent au Terrier. Albus était passé, ainsi que leur fils Bill, pour renforcer les protections et de toute façon leur maison et leur tranquillité leur manquait trop. Ils eurent une pensée pour Sirius, lui souhaitant bon courage.

Sirius qui d'ailleurs aurait bien voulu accompagner son filleul et avait fait des pieds et des mains mais n'avait rien pu obtenir. Albus avait été intransigeant et Severus et Lucius en avait profité pour le railler. Il avait promis de se venger, mais comme toujours c'était sans doute des paroles en l'air.

Il se dirigeait vers le salon quand il entendit la conversation que tenait les deux Malfoy.

- A partir d'aujourd'hui j'assure ton éducation, nombre de jeunes gens aisés comme toi ne sont jamais allés à l'école, ont eu des précepteurs et s'en sortent très bien. Je t'ai préparé un planning, des heures où je t'enseignerai et d'autres où tu étudieras seul. Pour les potions, ton parrain a installé un labo au sous-sol.

Draco regarda la feuille que lui tendit son père et souffla.

-Mais père... c'est encore plus chargé qu'à Poudlard et tu ne peux pas tout m'enseigner, tu ne pouvais pas être bon en tout.

-Pas d'objection M. Malfoy, j'étais un très bon élève, et pour ce qui est du planning, je ne veux pas que tu prennes du retard.

Draco souffla de nouveau sachant qu'il ne servait à rien qu'il argumente avec son père.

-Je pourrai aider.

Lucius se retourna vivement pour se retrouver face à Sirius et il le dévisagea étrangement.

Sirius mal à l'aise se racla la gorge.

-Euh oui, j'étais plutôt bon en métamorphose et sortilège, même plus que bon, ne pût-il s'empêcher de se vanter. Ca pourrait être bien pour Draco d'avoir deux professeurs, ça permet de souffler un peu, non ? Et je pourrais aider pour la défense contre les forces du mal.

Sirius ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait proposé ça. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'inclination pour l'enseignement et de ce que lui en avait raconté Harry et ses amis, Draco n'était pas vraiment le genre de personne qu'il appréciait, outre le fait que c'était un Serpentard de surcroît.

Il pensait que Lucius allait refuser vertement mais il fut bien surpris quand celui ci acquiesça sans même débattre.

-Bien alors regarde le planning et dis nous si les heures pour la métamorphose, sortilèges et DCFM te convienne.

Il regarda brièvement mais quel problème aurait-il pu avoir ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait une tonne d'occupation dans cette maison. Au moins se dit-il, il s'ennuierait peut-être un peu moins et ça lui changerait certainement les idées, il en avait bien besoin.

Draco, lui, ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait en être content ou pas. Certes ne pas être quasiment 24H/ 24 avec son père serait moins étouffant, mais il avait peur que le Gryffondor n'arrive pas à rester impartial...

Ainsi, sa journée commença par potions, tout c'était très bien passé comme toujours, après tout, quand est ce qu'un Malfoy avait déjà raté une potion ?

Il avait enchaîné par métamorphose et à sa surprise le cour avait été agréable. Sirius aussi était agréablement surpris, il avait aimé apprendre quelque chose à une autre personne. Il trouvait ça gratifiant et le jeune homme avait été correct envers lui.

Mais le déjeuner arriva et Draco ne supportait plus la tension qui régnait, le silence était complet. Tantôt son père et Black s'évitaient du regard et tantôt ils se fixaient ardemment comme s'ils allaient se jeter l'un sur l'autre d'un seul coup. De ce fait, il redoutait le prochain cours : DCFM. Il avait peur que ça tourne en règlement de compte.

Et Draco avait bien raison d'avoir peur, Sirius et Malfoy était bien prêt à se jeter l'un sur l'autre... Seulement pas du tout pour les raisons auxquelles il pensait. Oh non pas du tout, disons que c'était plutôt pour des choses bien moins catholiques...

xxxxxx

Si le sous sol avait été transformé en laboratoire pour potions, le grenier lui avait été transformé afin d'accueillir les cours de DCFM. Le sol et les murs avaient été matelassé et Sirius avait mis Buck dans un coin et il ne pourrai pas en bouger durant leur cession de cours pratique.

Lucius voulait apprendre à Draco à se protéger des sorts de magie noire que les mangemorts avaient l'habitude d'utiliser. Sirius bien que ça ne lui plaise pas vraiment, admettait que ça pouvait être fort utile. Après tout quand il avait fait ses études pour devenir auror à l'époque - que ça remontait à loin - il avait lui aussi dû apprendre ce genre de chose et entre temps certains sorts avaient dû évoluer.

Pour l'instant Malfoy père montrait l'effet du sort sur une sorte de mannequin de combat qu'il avait fait apparaître. Mais qui finit en mille morceau suite au sort.

Ensuite Sirius devait montrer au plus jeune comment le contrer et en faire la démonstration avec Lucius, après ça serait à Draco d'essayer. S'il réussissait en fin de cours il ferait des duels les uns contre les autres puis les deux adultes contre Draco. Lucius voulait aussi qu'ils se battent face à Sirius, ce dernier pensait que c'était à des fins machiavélique, mais Lucius voulait seulement que Draco sache se battre en équipe s'il le fallait.

Ainsi le programme était bien établi et tout se déroulait comme prévu, enfin, jusqu'aux duels. La tension entre les deux adultes étaient revenu et ils se défoulaient à coup de sorts. Draco les regardait exaspéré et ne savait pas comment faire pour intervenir.

Sirius finit par se transformer en chien et attrapa le bras de Lucius, celui qui tenait sa baguette, il finit par la lâcher et ils roulèrent au sol.

-Black, espèce de lâche ! retransforme toi tout de suite !

Mais le brun n'en fit rien et continua à le maintenir au sol, jusqu'à ce que Lucius lui mette un coup bien senti qui lui fit lâcher prise et il se retransforma. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'envoyer un bon coup dans les côtes du blond. Ils continuèrent ainsi comme de vrai chiffonniers pendant plusieurs minutes.

Draco atterré de voir son paternel se comporter d'une manière si peu... classe préféra sortir de la pièce et les laisser se comporter comme des sagouins.

A bout de souffle, Sirius se retrouva au dessus de Malfoy et écrasait son corps svelte de tout son poids. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent et...

-NON ! cria Sirius, ça ne va pas recommencer.

Et il quitta la pièce, laissant un blond échevelé et plus que surpris, mais quelque part soulagé.

xxxxx

Les jours passèrent, les cours s'enchaînèrent pour Draco, et Lucius et Sirius s'évitaient le plus possible.

Sirius n'en pouvait plus, ses nuits étaient on ne plus qu'agitées, rempli de rêves plus érotiques les uns que les autres et mettant tous en scène la même personne...

Lucius, lui, plus les jours passaient, ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler Sirius dès qu'il le croisait, ses jambes musclés, ses fesses..., son torse bien dessiné... Bref, il salivait et avait bien du mal à cacher son attirance, d'autant plus difficile qu'il ne voulait pas que son fils se doute de quelque chose.

Un fils pas si dupe que ça. En effet après avoir fini par éliminer la haine qui était peu probable, vu qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment et après avoir intercepté les regards, hum, disons "langoureux" qu'ils se lançaient, avait plutôt bien cerné le problème.

D'ailleurs se sentant souvent en trop, il avait fini par dire à son père que quel que soit le soucis avec Black, il devait passer à l'action et vite et qu'ainsi la tension disparaitrait. Bien sûr il s'était bien gardé de préciser à son père qu'il se doutait de quel teneure était la tension...évidemment.

Et Lucius en était venu à considérer l'idée, pour finalement l'adopter. Oui, il avait terriblement envie de prendre le brun dans tous les recoins de cette foutu maison, oui le brun le rendait dur comme jamais et oui encore, le brun le mettait bien dans tous ses états. Alors pourquoi ne pas consommer une fois, rien qu'une fois ? Ainsi ça lui passerait, il en était persuadé, une fois qu'il aurait goûté au fruit défendu, son envie assouvie, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Et c'est sur cette idée qu'il avait prévu d'aller rejoindre Black dans sa chambre cette nuit et de le chauffer à mort. C'était décidé.

xxxxx

Sirius sortait de la douche, l'eau chaude lui avait fait un bien fou, avait détendu ses muscles quelques peu endoloris après la cession de l'après midi. Il avait revêtu un simple bas de pyjama noire et ses long cheveux goutaient sur son torse nu.

Il allait se sécher pour ensuite se glisser sous les draps et dormir tout son soul quand il entendit toquer à sa porte.

Malfoy entra sans même attendre de réponse, il portait une chemise noire moulante et un pantalon en lin plutôt transparent. De sa démarche féline il s'approcha lentement de Sirius. Le brun d'ailleurs n'avait pas encore réagit devant cette apparition plus que tentante.

- Que... Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-N'ai je pas le droit de te rendre visite ? susurra le blond à son oreille.

-Re..recule !

-Pourquoi ? Je suis sûr que je te fais de l'effet, tu en as envie n'est ce pas ?

- Pas du tout ! Dégage ! beugla le Gryffondor en essayant de se dégager, ce qu'il parvint à faire après quelques instants.

-Oh allez Black arrête de faire ta mijaurée, tu as bien répondu à mon baiser la première fois non ? Et ces derniers jours j'ai bien vu que tu rougissais dès que tu me voyais.

-Non, enfin peut être, mais ce n'est pas une raison, je ne veux pas faire ça avec un foutu Serpentard, encore plus avec un foutu Malfoy ! Et je pensais que toi non plus tu ne voulais pas !

- C'est le cas, mais la situation n'est plus vivable tu en conviendras. Alors je me suis dit qu'il suffisait qu'on passe à l'acte et qu'après tout reviendrait dans l'ordre, nos hormones seraient apaisées, tu ne penses pas ?

Il essayait de convaincre l'homme face à lui et se rapprocha un peu plus près. Il sentait que l'autre prenait sa proposition en considération.

Sirius en avait marre de se battre avec lui même et avec ce qu'il désirait. Mais tout de même aller jusqu'à capituler devant un Malfoy ! Le blond était désormais suffisamment proche de lui pour qu'il sente son odeur suave et envoutante, entêtante même. Le blond posa ses lèvres dans son cou et il se sentit partir. Lucius l'avait juste embrasser là pour l'attiser un peu, il ne s'était pas attendu que ça soit l'un des endroits les plus sensibles de son futur partenaire. Il continua ce qu'il avait entrepris et passa sa lange gourmande sur la peau fruitée du brun.

-C'est de la folie, souffla le brun.

-Une douce folie qu'on a bien le droit de s'accorder le temps d'une nuit...

Et c'est sur ces paroles que Sirius décida de tout envoya valser et de prendre son pied ce soir là. Certes la proposition était froide, juste une nuit et finit. Mais venant d'un Malfoy ça ne l'étonnait même pas. De plus, il avait été enfermé douze ans et ça faisait bien plus de temps qu'il n'avait pas succombé au plaisir de la chair. L'attente à ce moment là, lui paraissait insoutenable bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu le croire. Il avait envie que les longs doigts du blond le recouvre entièrement.

Lucius avait commencé à enlever sa chemise tombée doucement sur le sol, après avoir lancé un sort de silence sur la pièce. Lui n'oubliait pas qu'il n'était pas seul dans la maison.

Impatient Sirius défit leurs pantalons qui se retrouvèrent sur leurs chevilles, chacun les envoya valdinguer à un bout de la pièce. Le blond poussa son partenaire sur le lit et en le regardant bien droit dans les yeux, passa ses doigts sous l'élastique de son propre boxer.

Sirius salivait d'expectation, il suivit le mouvement jusqu'à ce que l'homme en face de lui soit entièrement nu. S'il n'avait eu aucune retenu, il aurait littéralement bavé. Déjà que le Serpentard était bien bâti, des épaules fortes, des pectoraux et abdominaux bien dessinés, mais alors là en plus c'était vraiment parfait, une hampe érigé vers le haut d'une taille plus que raisonnable -_ mon dieu j'espère que ça va passer, ça fait tellement longtemps, pensa le brun -_ témoin du désir ardent qui irradiait déjà les reins du blond.

Lucius aimait vraiment le regard intense que lui renvoyait l'autre, c'était agréable de se sentir désiré ainsi. Il appuya son regard sur Black pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait.

Légèrement intimidé, Sirius fit de même et fit glisser le sous vêtement le long de ses jambes finement musclées. Depuis Azkaban il avait réussi à prendre un peu de poil de la bête, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à son partenaire du moment.

Ce faisant Lucius aperçut son fessier, et se passa une langue taquine sur les lèvres. Bien qu'il avait très envie du brun, il avait aussi envie de prendre son temps.

Se rapprochant lentement, il les fit basculer sur le lit et s'allongea de tout son long sur Sirius qui écarta légèrement les cuisses sous la pression du corps au dessus de lui. Le contact de leur deux sexes, le fit gémir doucement et il se sentit rougir de honte. Il n'était pas si sensible avant bon sang, pourquoi l'autre allait-il le prendre ?!

Mais Lucius au contraire se sentit galvanisé. Oh oui il avait envie de l'entendre encore plus et de le faire crier à n'en plus finir. Ses doigts passèrent sur le torse du brun caressant ses boutons de chairs et les faisant s'hérissaient tandis qu'il embrassait le brun l'emmenant dans une douce ballade.

Du bout de sa main il continua son chemin sur le ventre légèrement duveté pour finir dans de douces boucles brunes. Caressant doucement les bourses pleines, il entendit Black gémir, il en voulait plus.

-Malfoy, rugit-il, qu'est ce que t'attends ?

-Patience Gryffon, sourit-il, et c'est Lucius.

-Quoi ?

-Je m'appelle Lucius et pour notre nuit de débauche tu as interdiction de m'appeler autrement, compris ? dit-il en serrant sa main autour du phallus tendu à l'extrême.

Sirius ainsi emprisonné hocha la tête sans réfléchir.

Le blond commença un doux va et viens tout en se frottant contre la cuisse de l'autre homme. Quand il sentit le brun un peu plus détendu, il rapprocha son autre main des fesses de Sirius, les entrouvrit un peu et passa un doigt sur la petite ouverture, pour finir par y entrer lentement. Le Gryffondor gémit mais de douleur, il était bien trop étroit.

- Mon dieu Sirius, depuis combien de temps ne l'as tu pas fais ?!

Sirius gêné au possible roula tout de même des yeux.

-Ne sais tu pas lire un journal, j'ai été enfermé à Azkaban et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps depuis ma sortie, cracha le brun. En plus même avant je n'étais pas vraiment le... le dominé, souffla t-il plus doucement.

Remarquant sa gêne et ne voulant pas qu'il se braque et que tout s'arrête, Lucius s'approcha et l'embrassa. Puis il alla chercher sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon, laissant un Gryffondor passablement surpris et se sentant délaissé tout d'un coup. Mais le Serpentard revint vers lui et approcha la baguette de son derrière et lui lança un sort de lubrification qu'il réitéra plusieurs fois par la suite pour aider Sirius à s'ouvrir plus facilement. Le brun lui en fût reconnaissant.

Ainsi le blond, put enfin après un moment insérer un deuxième puis un troisième doigt, faisant des vas et viens et des mouvements de ciseaux, poussant toujours plus loin. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait, et dès lors Sirius devient tout chose gémissant de plaisir. Lucius alla même jusqu'à insérer un quatrième doigt s'assurant ainsi qu'il ne le blesserait pas trop par la suite. Ce n'était pas pour se vanter, mais il se savait être plutôt imposant.

Arrêtant ses mouvements et faisant rugir de désaccord le brun, le blond le fit se retourner sur le ventre et lui souleva les hanches. Mais Sirius se retourna vivement, il n'avait pas envie d'être pris de cette façon comme une vulgaire, une vulgaire... P***** ! Et le lui fit bien comprendre, il n'était peut être qu'un coup d'un soir, mais il estimait qu'il lui devait tout de même du respect.

Lucius souffla.

-Sirius... loin de moi cette idée, mais tu dois bien savoir que cette position te fera moins mal pour commencer. De plus loin de moi l'idée de ne faire que cette position, lança t-il sur un ton taquin.

Sirius se sentit bête, mais il n'avait vraiment pas pensé que le Serpentard aurait pu prendre son confort en considération, alors finalement il se remit dans la position précédente.

Dieu que leur nuit n'était pas simple !

Passant tendrement sa main sur le dos du brun, Lucius approcha son sexe dur vers la petite entrée, frottant son gland rougit, gémissant légèrement il fit une légère poussé puis s'enfonça entièrement et se retint.

Sirius avait retenu son cri, énorme, c'était trop énorme ! Il souffla plusieurs fois avant de se calmer, Dieu qu'il avait mal !

Mais les caresses sur son corps et plus particulièrement sur son membre tendu, lui permirent de reperdre pied à nouveau et il fit un léger mouvement de hanches.

Comprenant le signal, l'autre ne se fit pas prier et commença de lents mouvements.

Haletant comme jamais, Sirius en voulait plus bien plus.

-Mal... Lucius, plus vite, plus fort ! cria t-il.

La lune et les étoiles éclairaient la chambre lui conférant une petite lumière tamisée. Les deux hommes continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le blond se retire et retourne le brun pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, ce qu'il fit dès qu'il le ré-empala sur sa verge turgescente.

Il ne le lâcha plus du regard, il le fit jouir si fort que le brun se sentit partir et se rendit à peine compte des derniers coups de boutoirs du Serpentard et de sa propre jouissance.

Désormais affalé l'un sur l'autre, épuisé, Lucius lança un rapide sort de nettoyage sur eux et rabattit la couverture sur leur corps et vint se coller un peu plus contre Sirius.

Ce dernier n'eut même pas la force de le repousser et ils s'endormirent ainsi, lovés l'un contre l'autre, repus et le sourire au visage.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Si certains trouvent leur rapprochement trop rapide, n'oubliaient pas qu'ils sont enfermés sans beaucoup de présence extérieurs ou d'activités. Et puis rien n'est encore fait entre eux :p Les prochains chapitres sont loin de ressembler celui là… :p

Laisser moi savoir ce que vous en pensez et à dans deux semaines pour la suite ^^


	5. Chapter 5

******Disclaimer:** ___Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling mais l'histoire m'appartient._

******Rating :** **__****M **___(Relations homosexuelles explicites entres hommes)_

******Note :** Désolé pour ce petit jour de retard,:p Merci à **Manoirmalfoys** pour sa review et à ceux qui ont mis en favori/alert.

Voilà la suite que vous attendez (enfin… j'espère vu le peu de retour…)

******Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Draco sortait de deux heures de métamorphose avec son père et était content d'avoir enfin un moment à lui, la journée avait été longue et fatigante pour le jeune homme. Il rejoignit lentement sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit, il avait quelque peu personnalisé sa chambre, du vert et de l'argent évidemment et quelques serpents ici et là afin de lui rappeler un peu Poudlard. Poudlard qui commençait à lui manquait, ainsi que certains de ses amis qu'il savait fidèles comme Blaise par exemple. Ca faisait déjà trois semaines que les cours avaient repris...

Trois semaines également depuis que Sirius et Lucius avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Au petit matin Sirius s'était éveillé le premier et un peu honteux de ce qui s'était passé et surtout du plaisir qu'il avait ressenti s'était dépêché de se lever et de sortir de la chambre. Un peu chancelant dû à la douleur dans son arrière- train. Douleur qui ne lui permettait vraiment pas de faire abstraction des événements de la veille.

Lucius avait été quelque peu déçu de se réveiller seul mais au moins il se sentait bien et enfin soulagé.

Durant quelques jours malgré la gêne lisible sur le visage du brun, la tension entre les deux hommes était redescendue et le blond se félicitait d'être passé à l'action. Sauf que... Sauf que les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples et bien sûr après avoir goûté une fois au fruit défendu et qu'on a aimé ça et bien on n'a qu'une seule envie : recommencer. Et surtout lorsqu'on est dans un endroit confiné avec un seul partenaire possible et bien on n'a pas vraiment d'autre choix que de vouloir recommencer avec la même personne, au plus grand dam des deux hommes, enfin surtout du Gryffondor. Après tout Lucius avait pris son pied et après plusieurs années de mariage avec une femme, qui bien qu'il l'avait aimé d'une certaine manière, n'avait pas vraiment pu le satisfaire sur le point sexuel. Oh il avait eu quelques aventures mais bon, rien de très long, alors là il ne voyait pas forcément d'inconvénient à égayer certaines de ses soirées. Après tout c'était juste du sexe et rien d'autre, non ?

Mais Sirius restait bloqué sur le fait que Lucius était un Serpentard, qu'il ne lui faisait pas encore confiance et que c'était un putain de Malfoy ! Et que se faire dominer par un Malfoy était... était humiliant ! Voilà.

Enfin si Sirius était honnête avec lui-même, il se serait avouer avoir plus qu'adorer se soumettre au blond, Malfoy ou pas Malfoy.

Finalement après avoir lutté encore quelques semaines, le brun finit par capituler et ils furent repartis dans une petite séance de sport en chambre une après-midi d'octobre, tandis que Draco travaillait une partie théorique sur les sortilèges. Chacun ses amusements...

Bref les jours passèrent tranquillement et les deux hommes étaient d'accord sur un point : que personne ne sache leur passe-temps commun, pas même Draco. Sinon les gens iraient s'inventer des choses là où il n'y avait rien qu'un arrangement simple et pratique. Ou bien ils iraient s'offusquer et leur prendraient la tête voire se foutraient royalement d'eux comme le ferait certainement Severus. Lucius l'entendait déjà lui dire que s'il avait voulu s'enticher d'un animal de compagnie, il aurait pu choisir un chien bien mieux racé, qu'une bestiole pleine de puces...

Finalement ils avaient été sorti deux fois de leur solitude forcée par des réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix. Approchant d'Halloween, Dumbledore avait peur que les mangemorts ne tentent quelques attaques et il voulait revoir ses troupes et les organisait du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Halloween fut enfin là et Draco s'était mis en tête de décorer la maison pour l'occasion ce qui avait fait rire le maître de maison.

-Tu ne trouves pas la maison assez lugubre ainsi ?

-Lugubre certes mais pas dans l'esprit d'Halloween, père pourrais-tu t'occuper des citrouilles laissées par Dumbledore ?

En effet Albus avrc un pétillement dans les yeux leur avait laissé quelques décorations et autres choses futiles pour Halloween.

Lucius acquiesça et d'un simple sort de découpe, il forma des visages de plus en plus hideux et effrayant dans les globes orange. Il avait l'habitude de le faire quand Draco était petit, car celui-ci adorait le voir faire. Ils y déposèrent ensuite des bougies qu'ils allumèrent magiquement pour que la flamme ne s'éteigne pas et que la bougie ne fonde pas.

Mais Draco n'était pas encore satisfait, la maison était grande et quelques citrouilles et banderoles n'étaient pas suffisantes.

Alors il était monté au grenier, il avait l'habitude de Buck maintenant et l'animal l'acceptait. Il se mit à fouiller dans divers recoins, le grenier était assez grand et surtout très encombré, les Black avaient accumulé nombre d'objet insolite durant les siècles. D'ailleurs même Sirius ne savait pas tout ce qu'il s'y trouvait, lorsqu'ils avaient aménagé le grenier pour y recevoir des cours, ils s'étaient contentés de pousser tout en y lançant un sort pour réduire certaines choses.

Le jeune blond avait déjà trouvé quelques petites choses pouvant servir, lorsqu'il aperçut un éclat, une chose brillait, intrigué il s'en rapprocha et la prit dans ses mains.

Il s'agissait d'une sphère transparente et il semblait y avoir quelque chose à l'intérieur, il la trouvait jolie et la mit dans sa poche sans plus y penser pour le reste de la matinée. Il s'en alla accrocher ses dernières trouvailles et la maison fut enfin prête selon son goût, des toiles d'araignées reposaient dans tous les coins, il avait juste fallu amplifier leur taille, car la maison en possédait déjà énormément...

Les citrouilles trônaient un peu partout, il aurait bien aimé en mettre sur le perron, mais bon vu que la maison était cachée... Quelques banderoles où étaient inscrit "Halloween" étaient brandis dans la cuisine, le salon et sa chambre. Des figurines représentant des sorcières, des momies et autres joyeusetés avaient été posées le long des couloirs et sur les meubles. Ayant trouvé du maquillage spécial, Draco s'en était tartiné la figurine et ressemblait plus à un mort-vivant qu'autre chose.

Cela faisait sourire son père qui était heureux de voir son fils retombé un peu dans l'enfance et s'amusait, il savait que leur situation n'était pas facile. En temps normal il ne l'aurait laissé agir de la sorte devant un non membre de la famille Malfoy, mais là la situation était exceptionnelle, et puis les Black étaient reliés aux Malfoy de toute façon.

Black justement avait été plutôt surpris de voir le jeune comme ça, et il doutait de plus en plus que lui et son père soit mauvais, bon le fait de coucher avec le père faussait peut-être son jugement, mais voir le jeune blond si enfantin, si souriant et ressentir de la tendresse et de la gentillesse dans les caresses du plus âgé, ne l'aidait pas à penser qu'ils étaient malsains et malveillants.

D'ailleurs en pensant au brun, Lucius ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il ne l'avait pas aperçu depuis un bon moment et se mit à sa recherche, seulement après avoir fouillé tous les recoins de la demeure, il n'en trouva aucune trace.

-Kreattur ! tonna-t-il.

Etant un sang pur et d'une famille que respectait l'elfe de maison, bien que les considérant comme traître, il était plus facile pour Lucius de s'en faire obéir.

L'elfe apparut dans un pop.

-Où se trouve Black ?

-Je n'en sais rien, maître Malfoy, il n'est pas dans la maison, cracha venimeusement la créature.

-Quoi ! Mais c'est impossible, il sait qu'il ne doit pas sortir ! Va-t'en ! rugit-il.

Lucius rageait, c'était l'heure du déjeuner et Black n'était toujours pas revenu, était-il complètement inconscient.

Enfin une heure et demie plus tard, il vit Black passer devant le salon. Furieux il le suivit et l'attrapa par le col, le poussant contre le mur violemment. Au départ le brun s'était mépris sur les intentions du blond et comptait lui demander d'être plus discret, jusqu'à ce qu'il avise le visage contrarié.

-Où étais-tu ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

-Au contraire ! Es-tu fou ? Ou simplement débile ?

-Et je ne te permets pas, lâche-moi !

Sirius se débattit et se dégagea de la poigne de Malfoy.

-Je fais et vais où je veux.

-Grand bien t'en fasse si tu étais seul, mais là tu nous mets en danger, tu mets en danger MON fils.

-Quoi ?! Je suis juste sorti me promener sous ma forme animagus, j'étouffe ici. Rien d'autre.

-Et ce faisant quelqu'un pourrait t'avoir reconnu et t'avoir suivi. Tu dois redevenir humain pour accéder à la maison !

-Je n'ai pas à recevoir de leçon de ta part ! Si vous êtes ici c'est de ta faute, TU t'es fait découvert, ON a su que tu étais un traître ! MOI j'ai toujours été discret et personne ne m'a jamais retrouvé !

-Tu es inconséquent, c'est tout ce que tu es, espèce d'idiot !

-Tu vas te la fermer oui ! Personne ne m'a suivi espèce de con !

BAM

Lucius en avait marre, il avait passé toute la journée à se demander où il était, si quelqu'un allait les découvrir et s'il avait osé il aurait même rajouté qu'il s'était rongé les sangs qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose au Gryffondor et qu'il ne revienne jamais.

Alors il avait envoyé un bon coup de poing dans sa mâchoire, l'envoyant au sol dans un bruit sourd et sans se retourner il était parti en lui lançant une dernière phrase.

-Ne t'approche plus de moi Black, ni de mon fils, et si jamais tu ressors ne t'avises pas de revenir où je t'étriperais moi-même.

Sirius n'en revenait pas des proportions que cela avait pris. Malfoy était vraiment en colère, l'utilisation de son nom de famille en témoignait. Car ils avaient fini par utiliser leur prénom et ce même devant Draco qui avait tiqué un peu au début, mais lui aussi avait fini par utiliser le prénom de Sirius.

Draco d'ailleurs avait tout entendu de la dispute et était déçu. Ca n'aurait pas pu arriver le lendemain ? Ce soir il voulait juste passer un bon moment et maintenant l'ambiance allait être tendue. Car quoi qu'en dise son père, Sirius les approcherait au moins pour le dîner, foi de Malfoy ! Il avait, avec l'aide de Kreattur, préparé un vrai festin et ce pour trois. Peut-être le repas aiderait à les réconcilier. Car il lui avait semblé que depuis plusieurs semaines, les relations entre les deux hommes étaient plus cordiales à défaut d'être amicale. Mais il semblait que tout n'était pas réglé entre eux.

Sirius blessé plus qu'il ne le laissait par aître alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Personne ne semblait comprendre son besoin de liberté, il aurait pourtant cru qu'il aurait trouvé un allié auprès de Lucius, mais apparemment il n'était pas bloqué ici depuis suffisamment longtemps pour ressentir le besoin d'évasion. Et puis les Malfoy devaient être des planqués voilà tout.

Il avait bien le droit de sortir un peu merde ! Personne ne semblait non plus lui faire confiance pour rester discret lors de ses sorties ! Alors qu'il se contentait de trottiner légèrement sous sa forme de Patmol, de se poser sur un trottoir et de regarder les gens passer ou humer les différentes odeurs de Londres. Quand il le pouvait il courrait le long des berges de la tamise. Il adorait sentir le vent fouetter ses tempes.

Toc toc

Surpris dans ses pensées, il se leva pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre à Hedwige. Harry lui avait envoyé une lettre ! Par prudence ils évitaient de s'en envoyer trop souvent et d'y mettre des signes distinctifs sur le destinataire pour Harry et sur l'émetteur pour Sirius, déjà qu'Hedwige était suffisamment repérable, si quelqu'un interceptait le courrier il ne fallait pas qu'il comprenne que Harry couvrait son parrain. Sirius décacheta l'enveloppe et commença à lire la missive.

_Cher Patmol, _

_Pour l'instant tout va bien, l'année a commencé doucement, bien qu'Hermione soit déjà très excitée, tu comprends nous ne sommes qu'à deux ans des aspics._

Sirius sourit à ce commentaire, oh oui lui aussi avait vite cerné le caractère de la jeune Gryffondor.

_Par contre, coup de tonnerre, la chauve-souris des cachots n'en est presque plus une ! Non figure-toi que Dumbledore a enfin accédé à ses demandes et il est prof de DCFM. Pauvre de nous... Maintenant je dois carrément le supporter dans le cours que je préfère (bon c'est quand même mieux qu'avec la harpie rose bonbon de l'année dernière, au moins lui il nous apprend des choses utiles)._

_C'est le professeur Slughorn qui le remplace en potion, tu le connais ? Apparemment il enseignait déjà à ton époque._

Slughorn ? Hé bien toujours en vie ce vieux débris ? Il se rappelait de ses cours à l'époque, quelles bêtises n'avait-il pas faites avec les maraudeurs, toujours à balancer des choses dans les chaudrons des Serpentards et vice-versa. Ha le bon temps...

_Grâce à ça, je peux suivre le cours comme je le souhaitais, il nous à accepté Ron et moi, c'est génial, en plus depuis que ce n'est plus la chauve-souris qui enseigne, je me suis plutôt amélioré._

_Sinon j'aimerais tellement être avec toi, Halloween approche et tu sais bien ce que me rappelle cette date..._

_Tu me manques, ton louveteau adoré._

_H._

Sirius plia le parchemin et le rangea dans un tiroir. Il répondrait à Harry dans quelques jours. Il ferait passer la lettre par cheminette à Dumbledore qui la donnerait à un des hiboux de Poudlard avant l'heure du courrier.

Dans un autre coin de la demeure, laissant passer un peu de temps, Draco avait rejoint son père dans sa chambre, lui, avait gardé la première dans laquelle ils étaient arrivé le premier jour. Il avait apprécié de passer les quelques heures avant le dîner en sa compagnie discutant tranquillement. Ca avait permis à Malfoy senior de se calmer et Draco avait réussi à le faire accepter la présence de Sirius au repas.

Par contre il avait été plus compliqué de convaincre ce dernier. Mais Draco savait très bien faire des yeux de biches, prêt à laisser échapper quelques larmes au coin des yeux. Ca avait toujours marché pour ses parents et certains professeurs, alors pourquoi pas avec lui ? Et bingo, Sirius était tombé dans le panneau, il détestait voir des enfants malheureux.

Ha on voyait bien qu'il n'y avait rien de Serpentard en lui, riait sous cape le blond, fier de sa réussite.

Bref, le repas avait été succulent et les Malfoy s'étaient retrouvés dans le salon au coin du feu, tandis que Black ne voulant pas déranger sentant bien sa présence encore indésirable était allé tenir compagnie à Buck.

Au milieu de la soirée Draco après avoir fait quelques jeux de cartes et d'échec avec son père, tout en dégustant quelques bonbons, était remonté dans sa chambre chercher un livre.

Une fois trouvé, il fit tomber la petite sphère qu'il avait trouvée au grenier, seulement cette dernière s'était cassé en tombant et lorsque Draco la ramassa, elle libéra ce qu'elle contenait, la lumière scintillante frappa le blond de plein fouet et il tomba à terre, convulsant.

xxxxxxx

-Allez Buck, donne-la-moi.

Sirius s'amusait à lui lancer une balle et si au début Buck la lui avait rendue, il semblait que désormais il préférait la mordiller.

Le brun souffla légèrement et sourit à la bête. Il aimait passer des moments tranquilles avec, il avait toujours été d'un grand soutien durant sa cavale.

Plus bas au salon, Lucius ne comprenait pas ce qui prenait autant de temps à son fils, bon il avait peut-être préféré rester dans sa chambre finalement mais ça l'étonnait.

Il finit par se décider et monta les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage et donc aux chambres.

TOC TOC

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il frappa à nouveau mais toujours rien. Il s'était sans doute endormi. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de déranger son fils, mais il préférait vérifier, s'il s'était affalé sur son lit et s'était endormi tout habillé, il ne pouvait pas décemment le laisser ainsi. Ce n'était pas assez Malfoyen.

Poussant légèrement la porte, il murmura.

-Draco ? Dra...

Il courut jusqu'à son fils évanoui sur le sol, et le prit dans ses bras.

-DRACO !

Il le secoua mais il ne se réveilla pas. Il était brûlant et de la sueur perlée sur son front. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il avisa la petite sphère cassée à ses côtés, le livre éparpillé sur le sol, mais aucun autre indice.

Il finit par lui lancer un sort de diagnostic et là l'horreur le frappa. Draco subissait un sort de magie noire, lequel il ne le rappelait pas exactement, mais les symptômes de Draco ne mentaient pas, il les avait déjà lus dans un livre et le sort de diagnostic prouvait bien que ce n'était pas dû à une maladie naturelle.

Alerté au plus haut point, il allongea son fils sur le lit et descendit le plus vite possible au salon. En cas d'urgence, les habitants du Square Grimmaurd pouvaient passer un appel par cheminette au bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Le blond lança un peu de poudre de cheminette et cria.

-Dumbledore !

Le susnommé était dans les couloirs de l'école surveillant que les derniers élèves debout rejoignaient bien leur dortoir. Il sentit l'appel par cheminette, il avait posé des sortilèges dans son bureau pour être prévenu si quelqu'un y entrait où l'y appelait.

Il se dépêcha de rejoindre son bureau et fut surpris de voir que c'était Lucius, il leur avait pourtant rendu visite la veille et tout allait bien.

-Que se passe-t-il Lucius, vous m'avez l'air bien agitez ?

-C'est Draco, il a été touché par un sort de magie noire, je ne sais pas par quel moyen, mais il est en danger, le sort est très virulent et s'attaque à ses organes.

Alarmé le directeur lui répondit qu'il allait chercher Severus et qu'ils arrivaient le plus vite possible. En chemin il alerta Minerva McGonagall de son absence.

Quelques instants plus tard les deux hommes se retrouvaient au square et montèrent les marches rapidement. Severus avait été énervé d'être dérangé durant sa ronde mais lorsqu'il avait entendu qu'il s'agissait de son filleul, ni une ni deux, il était allé chercher son nécessaire à potion.

Là dans la chambre, il avisa la silhouette frêle du jeune homme. Il semblait très mal en point.

-Lucius mon ami, dis-moi tout ce que tu sais.

-Je ne sais pas Severus, je l'ai trouvé ainsi, allongé sur le sol, cette boule et ce livre près de lui.

Severus lança lui aussi un sort de diagnostic et d'autres sorts plus poussés et bien que la magie noire se ressentait il n'arrivait pas à déterminer quel sort c'était, ça serait bien plus dur de soigner le jeune homme sans déterminer d'abord ce point crucial.

Sirius au grenier avait entendu du bruit en contrebas et était finalement sorti. Quand il avisa l'état du blond et la petite boule transparente sur le sol il pâlit.

- Non, murmura-t-il.

-Black dégage de là, on n'a pas besoin de toi, rugit Malfoy père, prêt à le faire sortir à grand coup de pied.

Mais Sirius se rapprocha et saisi la sphère cassée dans sa main et souffla à nouveau un non désespéré.

-Black pourquoi regardes-tu cette boule ? Sais-tu quelque chose ? Parle bon sang !

Sirius déglutit.

-Mon grand-père avait l'habitude d'utiliser ce genre d'objet, je n'en ai jamais vu utilisé mais je sais ce qu'elles contenaient. C'est le sort d'Exscidium. Dans le bureau de mon père doit se trouver le remède au sort mais...

-Mais quoi ? demanda le maître des potions.

-Il est quasiment impossible de le réussir et de trouver les ingrédients dans les temps.

Ce n'était pas Sirius qui avait prononcé ces mots mais Lucius, qui se rappelait ce qu'il avait lu dans l'un des livres du manoir.

Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas arriver à son fils, pas maintenant, alors qu'il était en sécurité, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, son fils était perdu. Il sentait les larmes lui venir et la rage l'envahir. Tout ça à cause de cette foutue maison, de cette foutue famille de déséquilibrés.

-BLACK ! Pourquoi n'as tu pas vérifié, pourquoi n'as tu pas jeté cette foutue chose !

Il allait se jeter sur le brun mais Severus l'en empêcha.

-Lucius, allons j'ai moi-même déblayer la maison du plus de choses maléfiques possible, Sirius n'est pas responsable, si vous avez quelqu'un à blâmer c'est moi.

A ce moment-là Draco émit un râle et Lucius se retourna et s'agenouilla auprès de lui.

Qu'allait-il devenir ? Il adorait son fils plus que tout, véritable source de joie et de bonheur dans sa vie. La réalité le frappa encore plus fort en voyant son fils allongé le teint cadavérique, renforcé par le maquillage qu'il s'était mis.

Draco allait mourir...

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Un chapitre un peu plus calme mais il me sert un peu de transition pour la suite ^^_

_Alors Draco, a votre avis, il va vivre ou mourir ? …_

_A la prochaine, bisous Lamatadora_


	6. Chapter 6

******Disclaimer:** ___Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling mais l'histoire m'appartient._

******Rating :** **__****M **___(Relations homosexuelles explicites entres hommes)_

******Note :** Merci à **Manoirmalfoys****, ****Cat240,**** et ****Lilycoco** pour leur review et à ceux qui ont mis en favori/alert.

Voilà la suite ^^

******Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Sirius se dépêcha d'aller dans l'ancien bureau de son père, il fallait qu'il retrouve le document dont il leur avait parlé. Il commença par tout mettre en désordre jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la présence d'esprit de le chercher par accio. Le parchemin, légèrement jauni contenait les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion et les instructions pour la réaliser. Elle nécessitait plusieurs heures de travail et était vraiment compliqué, heureusement qu'ils avaient un maître des potions sous la main. Snape pourrait réaliser les trois quarts de la potion puis la mettre en stase, puis c'est là que les problèmes se posaient.

Trois ingrédients étaient très rares, l'un d'eux n'existait qu'en quelques exemplaires de par le monde, il n'était même pas certain qu'il y en ait encore un en Angleterre, le second était une plante qui ne poussait que dans les hautes montagnes seulement il n'en poussait qu'une ou deux et ne repoussaient que si elles étaient arrachées. Cette plante avait été découverte dans l'Himalaya deux siècles auparavant et malgré d'innombrables recherches on ne l'avait trouvé que dans certaines parties du monde. En Angleterre elle avait été trouvé malgré des conditions pas très propice, seulement c'était il y a plus de 50 ans.

Enfin le dernier ingrédient se trouvait être des écailles, oui mais pas de n'importe quel animal et si on en voulait on risquait d'y perdre sa peau, et de même que pour la plante précédemment, cet ingrédient était peu utilisé donc difficile à se procurer.

Sirius rejoignit Dumbledore et lui tendit la liste. Albus fronça les sourcils et comprit le dilemme qui s'opposait à eux, il regarda d'un air triste les deux blonds près du lit. Draco devait avoir tout au plus deux jours.

-Albus, souffla le brun, Severus devrait commencer la potion.

-Sirius mon garçon, sans les derniers ingrédients il est inutile de la faire.

-Je les ramènerai, je pense savoir où trouver le premier, et je ne reviendrai pas tant que je n'aurai pas les deux derniers, foi de Black !

-Sirius c'est de la folie,...

-Non, Albus vous ne pourrez pas me retenir. Ne dites rien à Malfoy, il pourrait se mettre en danger s'il sortait pour essayer de sauver son fils, alors dites-lui que vous vous occupez de tout avec Severus, empêchez-le de sortir. Le jeune Malfoy a besoin de sentir une présence de toute manière.

Albus acquiesça, il n'avait jamais vu Sirius ainsi, si déterminé, si adulte et sûr de lui.

Sirius s'empara fermement de sa baguette, d'un sac et de sa cape et se transformant en chien il sortit de la maison. Sa première destination serait l'Allée des embrumes. Il avait commencé à apprécier le jeune homme, il ne méritait pas son sort et puis la dispute entre lui et Lucius lui avait pesé. Il n'aurait pas cru, mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était peut-être un peu attaché, oui à un Serpentard, mais bon que voulez-vous, on ne choisit pas.

Il avait à cœur de réussir, il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait encore un mort autour de lui, surtout que ceci n'avait rien à voir avec la guerre, peut-être que Draco mourrait, certes, mais pas pour une chose aussi stupide qu'un vieux sort enfermé dans une boule oubliée dans un grenier !

Le premier ingrédient était en réalité un objet, un illuminis. Ce qui était nécessaire n'était pas tant l'objet en lui-même, mais ce qu'il contenait, une lumière mais pas n'importe laquelle. Ces objets étaient utilisés des siècles auparavant pour récupérer l'essence de vie des licornes, il fût une époque où on en trouvait plus facilement et où elle ne se cachait pas des humains. Quand leurs dernières heures arrivaient leur essence de vie étaient enfermé dans l'objet, puis elle était relâchée au cœur de la forêt, pour que la licorne continue à vivre d'une certaine manière à travers la nature. Malheureusement la pratique avait fini par se perdre, notamment en raison d'humains qui avait trouvé une utilité au sang de licorne et les traquaient, elles s'étaient donc faites de plus en plus rare. Finalement la plupart des objets avaient été détruits ou perdus.

Mais Sirius se rappelait, que lorsque quand son grand-père lui avait montré sa trouvaille - enfermer un sort dans une sphère et l'envoyer à un "ennemi" - afin qu'intrigué il l'ouvre et que le sort se répande immédiatement, il lui avait aussi parlé du remède. Car étant instable il avait eu quelques ratés avec les sphères. Et il lui avait montré un illuminis. Quelques années plus tard l'objet fût déposé chez un personnage très douteux, le ministère voulait faire des fouilles dans les familles de sang pur lors de la première guerre, à la recherche d'artefact en tous genres.

Le père de Sirius n'avait pas dit à l'homme à quoi servait l'objet, mais avait fait en sorte que seul un Black puisse le faire sortir de la boutique, mais par sécurité il avait tout de même menacé l'homme de sévices douloureux, s'il essayait quoique ce soit envers l'objet comme l'abimer ou le revendre. Désormais l'homme était un vieillard et Sirius espérait fortement que l'objet n'est pas été endommagé ni qu'il était vide.

Patmol courait il ne voulait pas transplaner près du Square par plus de sûreté. Quelques individus trainaient encore dans les rues à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Suffisamment loin à son goût, se retransformant brièvement il transplana dans une ruelle déserte près de l'Allée des Embrumes.

L'air était vicié, chaud et dégoutant, s'avançant dans la pénombre de l'Allée, Patmol entendait des sons étranges, un cri survint puis s'éteint. Il n'aimait vraiment pas l'ambiance qui régnait. Les dalles étaient sales et froides sous ses pattes. Il tourna et renifla, un homme se trouvait devant lui.

-Alors le chien, tu t'es perdu, ricana l'homme. Il semblait éméché.

-Allez viens faire joujou avec moi.

Patmol gronda et sortit ses crocs, il passa en force il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Il aperçut enfin la petite échoppe qu'il souhaitait, redevenant humain, il abattit la capuche de sa cape, il ne voulait pas qu'on le reconnaisse. Il avait les aurors aux fesses pensant qu'il était un mangemort, et ces derniers le recherchaient activement aussi.

Il s'approcha d'une fenêtre, une légère lumière tamisée lui parvenait. La pièce semblait vide, mais le vieillard devait forcément être présent. Poussant la porte en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il s'infiltra aisément dans le magasin. Ca sentait le moisi et le renfermé, il vit un rat passer devant lui et il retint un reniflement. Le sol était crasseux, les mouches virevoltaient ici et là, et les toiles d'araignées étaient légion. A sa droite se trouvait un comptoir, le reste de la pièce comportait des étagères pourvues de divers objets. Sirius préférait ne pas savoir à quoi il servait.

Il se doutait que l'objet précieux qu'il cherchait ne devait pas se trouver parmi ce fouillis, mais il ne coutait rien de vérifier. Afin de retrouver l'illuminis et de pouvoir s'en emparer, il fallait avoir du sang Black. Restant dans un coin sombre au cas où quelqu'un arriverait, le Gryffon s'empara d'une petite lame qu'il avait sur lui et se coupa légèrement la main. Le sang coula un peu.

-Artefact Black, viens à moi, je te commande de venir.

Sirius se sentit bête quand rien ne se passa. Il se rappelait juste que son père avait dit qu'il suffirait d'appeler l'objet. Mais maintenant il se disait qu'il y avait sûrement des mots précis à dire... Bon il allait sûrement devoir foncer dans le tas et tout fouiller alors que c'est ce qu'il voulait éviter pour une fois.

Finalement il sentit quelque chose passer à travers lui. Quelque chose l'appelait. Il s'avança vers le fond du magasin, il y avait une petite porte dérobée. Hésitant il la poussa ; toujours personne. Peut-être le propriétaire s'était endormi, oubliant d'éteindre le rez-de-chaussée ?

S'enfonçant dans le couloir, il souleva une trappe et descendit les escaliers. Il fut pris de frissons, il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment, mais il semblait savoir où il allait dans les entrailles souterraines.

Des gouttes suintaient des parois en pierre, tandis qu'il avançait la peur le gagnant quelque peu. Et finalement il le vit. L'artefact était là, il se mit à vibrer et fonça vers sa main. Sirius hébété le regarda. Il l'avait ! Et il n'était pas endommagé. Un ingrédient sur trois, c'était déjà ça. Ca n'avait pas été si dur en fait.

Tout à sa joie le Gryffon, n'avait pas entendu les pas se rapprocher derrière lui.

-Expelliarmus !

Le sort frappa le brun qui lâcha l'Illuminis.

Sirius se releva le plus vite possible et dégaina sa baguette. En face de lui se trouvait le propriétaire mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait lancé le sort, non il semblait qu'avec l'âge il avait préféré prendre un homme de main.

-Qui es-tu ? lâcha ce dernier.

-Black, il ne peut être qu'un Black. Je n'ai jamais pu toucher cet objet, grinça le plus vieux.

Merde Sirius souhaitait garder son identité cachée, c'était foutu désormais.

-Laissez-moi partir, cet objet me revient de droit.

-Pas si vite. Les choses ont changé depuis l'époque où votre père m'a laissé cet objet. Les Black ne sont plus vraiment en odeur de sainteté.

-C'est de l'argent que vous voulez ? Laissez-moi partir et vous en aurez.

-Ne me prend pas pour un idiot ! Dès que tu partiras tu oublieras cet endroit. J'ai de meilleurs projets pour toi, tu es recherché, soit je te donne aux aurors et j'obtiens une belle prime, soit je te donne aux mangemorts et je recevrai ce que je veux en échange.

Le brun pâlit, il en était hors de question ! Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de sortir de ce guêpier.

-Incarcerem !

Le vieillard se retrouva ligoté de la tête aux pieds. Il s'en était pris au seul sans baguette brandie, oui c'était lâche surtout pour lui mais au moins il ne devait s'occuper que d'un seul adversaire désormais. Le temps lui était compté après tout.

-Endoloris !

Par chance, Sirius roula à terre et parvint à éviter le sortilège impardonnable, mais il fut suivi par un autre sortilège de découpe qui atteint son bras droit.

Gémissant il répliqua par le même sort. Il fallait vite qu'il trouve où l'artefact avait glissé et s'échappe. Il le vit dans un coin, heureusement il ne semblait pas endommagé plus que ça. Il se rua dessus, alors qu'un autre sortilège de brûlure l'atteignait à la cuisse gauche.

-Incarcerem, retenta le brun, mais l'autre, rapide avait lancé un protego.

Mais profitant que son adversaire lance un autre sort sur sa personne, se décalant le plus vite possible, il lança :

-Locomotor mortis !

Le géant face à lui se retrouva incapable de bouger les jambes, déséquilibré. Sirius se rua sur lui et le poussa pour le faire tomber. Ne perdant pas de temps il s'engouffra dans le tunnel pour retourner à l'étage, il espérait juste qu'il ne se perdrait pas parmi les nombreux embranchements.

Derrière lui l'homme de main pestait, sa baguette était tombée, il se traina jusqu'à elle et se défit du sort, il ne prit même pas la peine d'aider son patron et courut à la suite de Black.

-Petrificus totalus !

Le sort rata de peu sa cible et de la pierre se détacha du mur. Sirius ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner.

-Deprimo !

Le brun ne cherchait pas à toucher l'homme mais les parois en espérant que l'explosion ralentirait son poursuivant. Mais le molosse bien que surpris par la poussière avait à peine était blessé par les morceaux s'effondrant du plafond.

Arrivé miraculeusement aux marches menant à la trappe, Sirius commença à monter quand son pied se fit agripper. Tiré en arrière le Gryffondor, n'ayant plus une main de libre dévala les escaliers sur le ventre, retourné sur le dos, il lança sa jambe comme il le pût dans le corps en face de lui, mais l'homme était trop imposant et lui trop frêle...

L'homme emprisonna sa gorge entre ses deux mains et commença à serrer. Sirius n'arrivait plus à respirer, lâchant baguette et artefact, il essaya sans succès de desserrer les mains du colosse.

_Plus... de force... Plus... D'air..._

Ses mains retombant autour de lui Sirius se sentit partir quand il sentit quelque chose sous sa paume. Et avec la force du désespoir il frappa et refrappa.

Cof Cof Cof

Sirius toussota et mit ses mains sur sa gorge. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle le faisait souffrir ! Un véritable rouleau compresseur ce type !

Il l'avait assommé avec une pierre qui se trouvait là par miracle, d'ailleurs il y avait même du sang il ferait mieux de déguerpir au plus vite.

Ce qu'il fit sans tarder et il se retrouva à nouveau dans l'Allée des Embrumes, il transplana plusieurs fois, au cas où pour brouiller les pistes.

Il devait avoir une bonne étoile, un ange qui veillait sur lui ! Toutes les fois où il avait survécu à ce genre de chose, étaient plus que surprenante, d'autres se seraient déjà fait tués ! Ca lui rappelait l'épisode avec sa _chère cousine_, au ministère. Ce coup-là aussi, on avait dû veiller sur lui !

Enfin il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Amoché, il se posa au sol, il était dans une petite prairie, une forêt en Ecosse non loin de Poudlard, il s'y était déjà rendu lors de sa première cavale après Azkaban.

Il regarda un peu mieux l'objet pour lequel il s'était tant battu, l'essence à l'intérieur luisait, magnifique.

Plusieurs heures déjà s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il était parti du Square. L'aube commençait à pointer son nez. Il devait rester au jeune homme blond encore deux jours maximum avant de succomber. Normalement le sort d'exidium tuait radicalement plus vite, quelques heures tout au plus, donc à moins d'avoir le remède sur soi, aucune chance. Mais son grand-père l'avait amenuisé afin qu'il puisse tout d'abord être enfermé dans la sphère et ensuite car il aimait voir ses ennemis agoniser...

Malheureusement ou heureusement ça lui laissait le temps de chercher les deux autres éléments manquants. Avant cela il prit sa baguette et entreprit de se soigner comme il put. Il banda son bras et essaya d'apaiser sa jambe cuisante. Il se lança un aguamenti en espérant apaiser sa gorge. Mais cela ne fut pas vraiment utile.

Il se laissa encore quelques minutes pour se reposer et réfléchir. Il devait déterminer sa prochaine destination. Le choix fut rapide, il savait où trouver l'un d'eux bien qu'il risquait d'y perdre la vie. L'autre même avec une décennie il pourrait ne jamais le trouver... Alors autant le laisser pour la fin.

Alors direction le Yorkshire près de la grotte de Gaping Gill...

xxxxx

Severus se trouvait dans le laboratoire aménagé au sous-sol du square Grimmaurd, il était passé à Poudlard chercher les ingrédients qu'il lui manquait pour réaliser la potion. Il n'en comprenait toujours pas le but, oui il souhaitait ardemment sauver son filleul Draco, mais avec des ingrédients manquant cette potion était inutile. Albus leur avait dit à Lucius et lui qu'il ferait tout son possible pour trouver ce qu'il manquait, il ferait jouer ses relations. Mais seul à seul, Albus lui avait avoué que cela serait très difficile, mais que Black, ce satané clébard était parti semblant savoir où trouver au moins l'un des ingrédients. Severus essayait de rester optimiste mais le cabot était surement tout simplement fou, même s'il trouvait effectivement un ingrédient, ça ne serait pas suffisant. Et Albus, il lui faudrait bien plus de deux jours pour trouver le reste...

Mais il fallait bien se raccrocher à quelque chose même à l'idée la plus folle, même au fait que Black pourrait sauver un Malfoy.

Il incorpora un bézoard dans le chaudron, puis tourna lentement la potion dans les sens des aiguilles d'une montre et ce, trois fois.

Devant attendre un quart d'heure pour la suite, il leva les yeux au plafond, se demandant comment Lucius supportait tout ça. Son ami ne ressemblait plus à l'homme fort et fier qu'il avait toujours connu... Quand Draco…

Non ! il fallait vraiment qu'il garde espoir. Si Draco succombait, il ne donnait pas longtemps avant que Lucius n'aille le rejoindre, après avoir perdu Narcissa ; supporter seul la perte de Draco, serait impossible.

Ho il était sûr que Lucius ne se tuerait pas, non, mais il se jetterait droit dans la gueule du loup en une dernière attaque et se ferait liquider après la torture...

Justement le blond avachi sur le lit où reposait son fils, pleurait en silence. Il ne faisait même pas attention aux larmes traitresses qui maculaient ses joues. Il regardait inlassablement sa progéniture, son héritier, son fils, agonisant. Qui aurait cru que lui pouvait avoir un cœur ?

Malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait penser sur lui et sa famille, tout était faux. Tout ce qu'il montrait et représentait en société n'était qu'un masque. Noble famille sang pur ayant un poids dans le monde politique sorcier, voilà ce qu'avait toujours été la famille Malfoy depuis des siècles. On ne montrait pas ses émotions en public dans la noblesse, on se devait d'être présentable, d'être un modèle à suivre. Des décennies auparavant, tout cela était encore respecté, mais plus aujourd'hui, on les considérait comme imbus d'eux mêmes, sans cœur et vieux jeu. Voilà pourquoi Lucius avait été si prompt à suivre le Lord quand son propre père lui en avait parlé, il s'était dit que c'était une chance pour retrouver la place qui leur était due.

Ce n'était pas pour anéantir les moldus ou les nés moldus, juste pour faire valoir des coutumes jugées désuètes mais importantes à ses yeux.

Quand il avait compris les réels desseins de son maître, il avait déchanté mais se savait piégé. Mais son fils était né, il l'avait tenu dans ses bras et ça avait été le plus beau moment de sa vie, ce moment où vous tenez un si petit être et que vous vous rendez compte que c'est votre devoir de le protéger, lui si fragile. Il devient le centre de votre vie et vous faites tout pour qu'il ne manque de rien. Certes il l'avait un peu trop, (beaucoup ?) gâté.

Alors il avait pris la décision d'aller voir Dumbledore Quand le fils Potter avait défait le Lord. Bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, il lui en était plus que reconnaissant.

Mais là, voire son Draco souffrir et mourant, son cerveau s'était mis en stand by et se contentait de le regarder l'esprit vide.

Au départ il avait voulu sortir, courir partout pour trouver les éléments du remède. Mais Severus et le directeur l'avaient calmé, Draco avait besoin d'une présence à ses côtés surtout s'il venait à retrouver ses esprits. Et Lucius s'en voudrait si son fils devait souffler son dernier soupir seul, pendant que lui, fou, ferait n'importe quoi.

Draco, transpirant et gigotant, chuchotait des mots incompréhensibles. Il avait si mal, son esprit n'était pas clair, il n'arrivait pas à organiser ses pensées. Aucune cohérence ne transparaissait dans ses paroles.

Albus dans son bureau à Poudlard commençait à baisser les bras. Il avait tenté de nombreux appels par cheminette, fait valoir de nombreuses dettes mais personne n'avait ce qu'il leur fallait. Il avait même été voir Alberforth... Mais rien. Il savait que si Lucius et Draco étaient dans cette situation c'était en partie sa faute, il avait besoin d'espion, alors au lieu d'offrir sa protection à la famille, il avait demandé au patriarche de continuer son travail de la première guerre. Et cela avait déjà coûté la vie de sa femme...

Mais Albus commencait à se résigner, le jeune Malfoy était perdu, certainement tout comme son père, et même si cela lui pesait, que faire ? Il y aurait encore plus de morts dans les mois à venir, c'était ainsi.

Albus tentait de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas fautif, que ce qu'il faisait, était pour le plus grand bien, malgré les pertes. Mais c'était de plus en plus difficile, et le poids des années n'aidait pas.

xxxxx

Sirius hésitait. Il savait qu'il devait entrer mais tout de même... Il était suicidaire...

Il se trouvait dans le Yorkshire près de la grotte de Gaping Gill, une des plus grandes cavités de Grande-Bretagne. Les moldus l'avaient découvert grand bien leur fasse. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que beaucoup d'autre grottes existaient dans les alentours mais renfermant des créatures magiques, les moldus ne pouvaient pas les voir ni s'en approcher.

Et c'est là, à l'entrée de l'une d'elles que le dernier des Black se trouvait. La grotte lui faisait penser un peu au tunnel qu'il avait dû emprunter quelques instants plus tôt Allée des Embrumes. Inspirant fortement il prit son courage Gryffondoresque à deux mains et s'insinua dans l'ouverture. Mais il ne voulait pas s'y insinuer trop loin. Ce qu'il était venu trouver était extrêmement dangereux. Et il avait besoin de place pour pouvoir s'en sortir. Son plan était de faire du bruit, d'appeler la bête, en espérant qu'elle l'entende et vienne à lui jusqu'à la sortie. Il n'était pas certain qu'elle le ferait, ce genre de bête restait terrer normalement. Elle pouvait survivre des années avec un seul repas.

Mais le brun se disait qu'il faisait une proie facile et qu'elle n'y résisterait certainement pas. Enfin ce qu'il espérait c'est que la grotte contenait effectivement la bête. C'était des contes qu'on racontait aux enfants pour leur faire peur, on leur parlait de ces grottes et de ne pas s'en approcher. Sirius n'y croyait pas jusqu'à ce que son cher ami Remus, lycanthrope, lui dise que ces animaux existaient bel et bien, et qu'il devait y avoir une part de vrai dans ses légendes.

De toute façon c'était le seul espoir du brun, alors autant essayer. S'il réussissait il lui resterait une journée pour la dernière étape de son voyage. S'il mourrait un message serait envoyer à Albus quelques jours plus tard. Il s'en était chargé.

-Hé Ho !

Il entendit son écho, un frisson le parcouru, à l'aide de sorts il amplifia sa voix et transforma sa baguette en barre de fer pour taper dans les parois. Il avait l'impression que le bruit résonnait dans son propre corps.

Il lui sembla que le temps se figea quand il entendit un cri monstrueux déchirer l'air autour de lui. Il recula et ressortit de la grotte.

Quelques instants plus tard, il se mit une claque mentale. Pourquoi il n'avait pas prévu de plan d'attaque, il était là, baguette à la main les jambes flageolantes tandis que la créature s'était immobilisé en le voyant. Feulant elle se rua sur lui.

Sirius regarda la bête dans les yeux avant de se mettre à courir inutilement.

Il avait une pu**** de Chimère au cul !

_A suivre_

* * *

_Voilà, J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu même si on y voit quasiment que Sirius._

_J'aime cette fin pas vous ? :p_

_A dans deux semaines ^^_


	7. Chapter 7

******Disclaimer:** ___Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling mais l'histoire m'appartient._

******Rating :** **__****M **___(Relations homosexuelles explicites entres hommes)_

******Note :** Désolé pour ces 2-3 jours de retard, j'ai de plus en plus de choses qui s'accumule et ce jusqu'aux partiels en Décembre, donc on va vraiment rester à une publication toutes les deux semaines et peut être qu'en Décembre comme j'aurai plus de révision ça pourra être plus rapide :p

Merci à **Manoirmalfoys****, ****Cat240,****Babylon **(J'adore Lucius, pour moi c'est pas un vrai méchant :p)** et ****Barragan **(pour le Draco/Ron, il y a encore le temps et même si j'ai déjà des idées, je sens que ça va être difficile :p)pour vos review et à ceux qui ont mis en favori/alert.

******Bonne lecture.**

* * *

L'immense bête était terrifiante mais aussi en quelque sorte magnifique. Un lion dont la crinière flamboyait sous la lumière de fin de journée, pourvu d'une deuxième tête de chèvre dont les cornes immenses et recourbées luisaient et d'une queue qui n'était tout autre qu'un Serpent dont les écailles rutilaient. Ses immenses ailes battaient l'air autour d'elle, majestueuses.

C'était d'ailleurs les écailles du Serpent qu'il fallait à Sirius et c'est là que la tâche se compliquait. _Comme si elle n'était pas déjà impossible !_ Pour réussir à être dans le dos de la chimère ça n'allait pas être aisé. Bien sûr ne sachant pas ce que l'homme voulait, le Serpent attaquerait aussi mais quand la Chimère comprendrait ce qu'il voulait, elle laisserait le serpent au repos.

Enfin si Sirius parvenait déjà à ne pas mourir en quelques secondes. Ce qui serait un miracle.

Il était donc en train de courir inutilement vu que la bête était bien plus rapide, quand il pensa judicieusement à transplaner.

_Ouf ! Juste à temps !_

La chimère se retourna brusquement cherchant où avait bien pu s'envoler son repas. A l'abri pour quelques secondes derrière un rocher, Sirius essayait de mettre ses méninges en route.

Et c'est en repensant à la quatrième année d'Harry que l'idée lui vint. Le jeune homme lui avait narré avoir fait venir à lui son balai à l'aide d'un sort d'attraction et qu'il avait pu attraper l'œuf sous le nez du Magyar à pointe. Une idée d'Hermione évidemment ! Mais quelle idée !

Ne restait plus au Gryffondor qu'à trouver un objet à transformer en balai volant.

Il dut retransplanner à nouveau, la créature l'ayant repéré à l'odeur. Fort heureusement pour Sirius les grottes étaient bordées de bois immenses, il y avait pénétré et avait utilisé sa baguette pour casser une belle longue branche. Il avait un tout petit peu de temps, la créature aurait plus de mal à le suivre à travers les arbres.

_Ca devrait faire l'affaire. _

Il avait toujours été bon en métamorphose et en un tour de main la branche fut ce qu'il voulait. Mais on ne fabriquait pas un bon balai de cette manière. Quand la chimère, alertée par le bruit le retrouva, il enfourcha la branche transformée et décolla du sol. Il voulait retourner près de l'entrée de la grotte.

Folle de rage, la créature se mit à le poursuivre et décolla. Mais Sirius n'était pas assez rapide, ce n'était qu'un objet transformé après tout. Son balai était instable et plutôt lent par rapport à l'éclair de feu d'Harry qu'il avait tenu à essayer avant de l'offrir à son filleul.

Il cria lorsque la patte griffue lui arracha la peau du dos. La douleur était cuisante et il faillit tomber de son balai de fortune. Sa peau partait en lambeau... Résistant, il contourna la chimère.

Et là un autre problème se posa : comment allait-il faire pour arracher une écaille ? Si Snape avait été là il était sûr qu'il se serait fait railler _"espèce de sale clébard de Gryffondor qui agit avant de réfléchir. On ne se demande plus comment tu as atterri à Azkaban !" _ou quelque chose dans le genre, certainement encore plus cinglant connaissant le phénomène.

Enfin, il se reprit ce n'était pas le moment de penser à sa Némésis, il sentait son sang couler le long de son dos et il ferait mieux de se dépêcher avant de perdre connaissance et de se faire dévorer. Il était persuadé qu'il ne resterait même pas un os pour témoigner de sa présence... Ca lui fit froid dans le dos - enfin façon de parler vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait ce dernier - et rassembla ses esprits.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen, mais il ne voyait pas... Jusqu'à ce qu'une idée lui vienne. Un sort de découpe pourrait peut-être marcher, mais comment récupérer les écailles qui tomberaient ? Il n'aurait pas le temps de les chercher au sol... à moins qu'un simple accio fonctionne ? Il fallait tenter.

Le sort de découpe n'atteignit sa cible qu'au bout de la troisième fois et entre-temps il avait pu prendre un bon coup de corne dans les côtes. Si l'une d'elles était cassée, il n'en serait pas étonné. Mais il tint bon. D'où lui venait cette force il n'en savait rien et il s'en fichait bien en ce moment. Enfin, il devrait peut-être penser à s'inquiéter car aucun humain ne pourrait rester en équilibre sur un balai avec les blessures qu'il avait.

-Accio écaille du serpent !

Elles volèrent directement jusqu'à sa main. Et sans attendre, sans même avoir le temps d'exultait, un coup de tête violent l'envoya valser au sol, le balai tombant et se brisant redevenant la pauvre branche qu'il avait été auparavant.

Sirius sonné, dû vite réitérer le sort d'attraction, la bête plongé déjà sur lui, il serra fort sa baguette pour transplanner. Mais il était faible, et s'il se désartibulait ?

_Tans pis pas le temps !_

CRAC

Le son caractéristique s'atténua tandis que la chimère le cherchait partout, elle finit par comprendre qu'il ne reviendrait pas et rugit de plus belle détruisant tout sur son passage, folle de rage, avant de retourner dans les profondeurs de son antre.

xxxxx

Severus se dirigeait d'un pas lourd vers la chambre où reposait son filleul. Il poussa la porte, et trouva son ami au bord du lit.

-Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu Lucius.

Il dut réitérer sa phrase, le blond avait mis du temps à comprendre que quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait dans la pièce et pour sortir de sa léthargie.

-Je ne veux pas le laisser seul.

-Je pourrai veiller sur lui, offrit le maître des potions.

-Non, fut la réponse cinglante du blond.

Severus s'approcha doucement de l'homme comme s'il avait peur de le brusquer, comme un animal blessé.

-Lucius...

Un simple soupir et Lucius appuya sa tête contre l'épaule du brun. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, à genoux sur le sol. Chacun trouvant du réconfort dans la présence de l'autre.

Bien qu'il ne s'était pas suffisamment fait confiance pour pouvoir se confier que leur allégeance n'allait plus vers le seigneur des ténèbres mais vers le clan de la lumière à l'époque, ils étaient vraiment de bons amis.

D'abord Lucius n'avait eu que faire de ce jeune gringalet bien plus jeune que lui et l'avait à peine remarqué, à part pour ses frasques avec les maraudeurs. Ayant quitté l'école, il n'en avait plus entendu parler jusqu'à ce que son "maître", le lui en parle en tant que potentiel très bon futur membre, excellent en potion. Il était donc allé l'approcher lors d'une des sorties à pré au lard. Par la suite, il lui avait fait passer des messages. Bien sûr il s'était montré très aimable envers lui, le caressant dans le sens du poil pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait.

Severus n'était pas dupe, un sang pur tel que Malfoy s'intéressant à lui ? Impossible. Ce qu'il voulait c'était profiter de ses capacités, un point c'est tout. Il avait donc été surpris lorsque l'aristocrate lui avait proposé d'être le parrain de son fils. Quel choc !

Ce qu'il ne savait pas à l'époque, c'était que Lucius suivait un ordre du Seigneur des ténèbres. Il souhaitait avoir un œil sur le jeune homme qu'était Severus. Le tenir dans ses filets de plus en plus.

Lucius avait rechigné au départ, il ne trouvait pas l'homme digne, mais après quelques Doloris bien senti, il s'était contenté d'acquiescer.

Mais après la chute du Lord, le calme s'étant à nouveau installé et Severus prenant ses fonctions de parrain à cœur, il avait donc évidemment passé du temps avec Malfoy père. Et de discussion en discussion, de soirée en soirée, ils étaient devenu amis. Même un peu plus à de rares occasions, mais juste en tant qu'ami, amitié amélioré en quelque sorte. Ils se rendaient service mutuellement, chacun ayant confiance en la discrétion de l'autre. Enfin ce n'était arrivé que de très rare fois, mais mémorable, ha !

Draco grandissant et la menace du Lord revenant, il n'avait plus partagé ce genre de moment "intime". Mais en privé on pouvait sentir dans leur geste qu'ils avaient connu une certaine intimité.

Tout comme cette nuit, où Severus maladroit - il n'avait jamais été très doué avec les sentiments - tentait de réconforter le blond plus âgé.

Malgré son désarroi, Lucius appréciait sa présence silencieuse.

Ça faisait déjà un jour. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, avait passé la journée dans cette pièce et n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Dumbledore...

Il aurait aimé que Draco puisse être conscient, pouvoir lui parler, lui dire au revoir comme il le fallait... Mais il se consolait en se disant que son fils ne savait pas ce qui se passait, qu'ainsi il n'avait pas à le voir effrayé, il n'avait pas à le rassurer, devant lui mentir, en lui disant que tout se passerait bien... Draco n'avait pas à avoir peur. Cela était sa seule consolation.

xxxxx

Ben Nevis. Point culminant des îles britanniques du haut de ses 1344 mètres.

C'est là que se trouvait notre cher héros. Enfin Sirius, ce Gryffondor un peu foufou (pour ne pas dire légèrement cinglé).

L'Alléstria, la plante qu'il cherchait, noire tachetée de vert, était extrêmement rare et difficile à trouver. Il en poussait une ou deux par siècle et ne repoussait que si elle était arrachée, mais pas au même emplacement dans la montagne. Sirius savait qu'on l'avait trouvé au Ben Nevis, une seule avait été cueilli, avec un peu de chance, il y en avait au moins une autre.

Il savait que c'était insensé, c'était comme cherchait une aiguille dans une meule de foin.

Mais il y avait encore un espoir, il fallait qu'il s'y raccrocher. S'il rentrait maintenant, tout ce qu'il avait fait n'aurait servi à rien.

Il avait une vaste étendue à couvrir et à peine une journée. Des forêts, des plaines sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres sans parler de devoir escalader la montagne. Sirius voulait se focaliser là-dessus, toutes les fois où la plante avait été trouvé c'était en hauteur. Il avait pris un sentier à l'Ouest tracé vers le XIXème siècle, emprunté par les randonneurs.

Il avait pris le temps dans sa précipitation (si, c'est possible), de se renseigner avant de venir, aussi bien sur la montagne en elle-même, que sur l'escalade. Heureusement qu'il était sorcier car il n'en avait jamais fait et avait trouvé ça très compliqué. Alors première réaction du brun : faire comme avec la chimère, créer un balai. Cette fois-ci, il avait trouvé mieux à transformer et avait pris le temps d'imaginer toutes les caractéristiques qu'il souhaitait.

Pour l'instant il était Patmol afin d'aller plus vite.

Il savait qu'au sommet se trouvait un observatoire météorologique, d'ailleurs le climat y était très difficile.

Et pour ne pas lui faciliter les choses, il venait de se mettre à pleuvoir et il était persuadé que ça allait se transformer en averse continue.

De plus, ses blessures le tiraillaient, à l'aide de sorts, il avait pu refermer un peu les plaies dans son dos, et les avait bandés, mais la douleur était insoutenable, il ne devrait même plus pouvoir bouger. Il avait tenté un sort sur ses côtes malmenés et ça semblait être bon. Enfin, il était vraiment dans un sale état, il n'avait jamais été aussi "abîmé". Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, c'était un miracle qu'il tienne encore debout.

Après avoir encore parcouru plusieurs mètres, Sirius se retransforma et enfourcha son balai de fortune. Il fallait qu'il aille au sommet, c'est par là qu'il souhaitait commencer. En effet les rares fois où l'Alléstria avait été découvertes à une exception près cela avait été le plus haut possible.

La pluie s'intensifia, il ne voyait pas grand-chose, mais il devait continuer, il fallait à tout prix qu'il trouve cette plante, il ne pouvait pas revenir bredouille. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer au Square Grimmaurd les mains vides devant Lucius, laissant Draco mourir. Il ne voulait pas qu'un autre membre de sa famille ne meure, oui après tout Draco était son petit-cousin. Au départ il n'avait eu que faire du jeune homme, après tout ce n'était qu'un Serpentard de plus qu'il ne pouvait pas souffrir. Mais à force de le côtoyer il s'était rendu compte que l'adolescent bien qu'arrogant était aussi bien plus sensible qu'on ne pouvait le croire. Et désormais, il voulait pouvoir apprendre à connaître le jeune homme, il voulait connaître son cousin et malheureusement il n'en aurait peut-être plus la chance...

Au sommet Sirius se laissa tomber au sol. L'air était glacial, la neige recouvrait tout autour de lui et il se lança un sort pour se réchauffer, et avisa également la température, -3 degrés Celsius. Et il claqua des dents.

Il observa rapidement le vieil observatoire et redevenant Patmol, il reprit ses recherches. Sous sa forme canine, il lui serait plus facile de distinguer les différentes odeurs et les plus tenues, il avancerait également mieux sur la roche et ça lui permettrait de mieux supporter ses blessures. Pour l'instant il ne sentait que la neige molle et duveteuse sous ses coussinets.

Pendant plusieurs heures, il renifla tout ce qu'il trouvait, n'ayant de cesse de fureter partout. Mais rien, il commençait à désespérer. Il avait vu nombre de plantes qui constituait la flore de la montagne mais aucune d'elles n'étaient l'Alléstria.

Ses forces commençaient à le lâcher, il ne pourrait plus continuer bien longtemps à ce rythme là. Il n'en pouvait plus, avait-il fait tout cela pour rien ? Allait-il mourir ici ?

Il essaya de garder espoir, mais il savait que la nuit finirait par bientôt tomber et que Draco n'avait plus que quelques heures, c'était peine perdu.

Il était si fatigué, si fatigué...

Qu'il était tentant, de s'allonger là et de se reposer, fermer les yeux un moment, et ne plus les rouvrir, pour l'éternité... Oh oui que c'était tentant.

N'en pouvant plus, allongé essoufflé au sol, ses paupières commencèrent à se fermer. Le paysage calme et à la fois terrifiant du Ben Nevis était une belle image pour partir se disait-il.

_Siriussss_

Il rouvrit les yeux, il devait avoir rêvé, il devenait fou, enfin il l'était déjà.

_Siriussss_

Ce devait être le vent, n'est ce pas ?

Et il referma les paupières.

_Siriussss, ne t'endors pas, ton heure n'est pas encore venu__._

Oh par Merlin, cette voix ! Cette voix... on aurait dit celle de James. Mais c'était impossible !

-JAMES !

_Lève-toi, va-t'en, tu dois poursuivre ton chemin. Je continuerai à t'aider et te donner de la force comme je l'ai fais ces derniers jours._

_-_James ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire c'est impossible !

_Je continuerai à veiller sur toi encore un peu. Va !_

-JAMES ! JAMES !

Mais la voix ne se fit plus entendre. Sirius se sentait un peu mieux et il se releva. Était-ce pour cela qu'il n'avait pas succombé avant ? Était-ce l'esprit de son vieil ami qui l'avait aidé ? Mais c'était impossible non ? Les esprits n'influençaient pas la vie des vivants ainsi... Il n'aurait certainement jamais de réponses de son vivant, cela devrait attendre.

Fort de sa nouvelle motivation, le Gryffondor se releva et se remit en marche.

xxxxx

-DRACO !

Alerter par les cris, Snape se précipita dans la chambre où se trouvaient les deux Malfoy.

-DRACO !

Le jeune homme ne bougeait plus, alors qu'un instant auparavant, il respirait avec difficulté et gémissait de douleurs. Là plus rien, plus un mouvement, plus un bruit. Le cœur de Lucius battait à vive allure, ça ne se pouvait, pas maintenant, pas encore se disait-il.

Quand Severus entra il vit son ami secouer son fils, en l'appelant. Il écarta comme il put l'homme quasi hystérique.

-Lucius calme toi, il est en vie.

L'homme mit un moment à entendre puis à assimiler les mots que venaient de prononcer le maître des potions.

-Mais il a cessé de bouger !

Severus souffla et passa une main lasse devant son visage avant de murmurer.

-C'est parce que son état à empirer... Il lui reste quelques heures Lucius, je suis vraiment désolé.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, lui non plus n'en menait pas large, après tout c'était son filleul. Il l'avait connu bébé, l'avait tenu dans ses bras malgré sa réticence. L'insolent gamin avait même osé régurgiter sur ses robes !

Il l'avait vu devenir un petit enfant à qui on aurait donné le monde sans confession, puis un gamin arrogant et enfin un adolescent apeuré qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose que la vie redevienne normale...

Et maintenant il ne verrait jamais son souhait devenir réalité.

Posant gravement une main sur l'épaule de Lucius, il regarda le jeune homme immobile.

CLAC

Cela semblait être la porte d'entrée. Sur ses gardes Severus baguette en main, se dirigea le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'à l'entrée. Lucius l'avait suivi. Qui osait ? Qui osait venir les déranger dans un moment pareil ?

Mais surtout qui avait bien pu les retrouver et passer les protections ? Il allait se défendre et faire mordre la poussière à ses adversaires ! Personne ne viendrait l'empêcher d'être auprès de son fils pour ses derniers instants ! Foi de Malfoy !

Severus arrivé le premier, brandit sa baguette vers l'intrus.

-BLACK !

Et s'en fut de trop pour Lucius. Ils avaient déjà eu une dispute sur les sorties du brun. Alors comme ça son fils était à l'article de la mort mais l'autre ne pensait qu'à sa petite personne et à son besoin de liberté !

Il s'élança sur le Gryffondor et le frappa à la mâchoire.

-Dégage d'ici Black, tu n'es pas le bienvenu, éructa le blond. Tu es peut-être chez toi, mais tu aimes tellement ce qu'il y au dehors, alors retournes-y, dégage d'ici !

Le blond fulminait, mais Severus venait d'aviser l'état pitoyable dans lequel se trouvait sa némésis. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, son dos lacéré, et il était trempé. Il restait même des résidus de neige. Severus savait de par le directeur que Sirius était soi-disant parti à la recherche des ingrédients qu'ils leur manquaient. Mais où était-il allé ? Qu'avait-il fait pour être dans un état si déplorable ?

Severus fit un geste envers le blond pour lui dire de se calmer et de mieux regarder. Lucius cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, au début il crut que le brun était allé dans un bouge malfamé pour se bourrer la gueule et qu'il avait dû être entrainé dans une bagarre pour une sombre affaire idiote. Il allait à nouveau lui crier dessus quand le brun s'effondra au sol et qu'il vit ses nombreuses blessures aux bras et jambes et oh Merlin, son dos, surtout son dos...

-Désolé, je suis tellement désolé, n'arrêtait-il pas de murmurer dans un souffle.

-Parle plus fort Black, de quoi peux-tu bien être désolé, hein ?

-J'ai failli...

Lucius ne comprenait rien. Severus lui croyait voir où l'animagus voulait en venir mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir le pousser à bout, même malgré son état. Il semblait avoir perdu énormément de sang, s'il voulait vivre il ne faudrait pas tarder à le prendre en charge et il renifla à cette idée. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aider celui qu'il continuait à voir encore comme un ennemi.

-Bon sang ! Ne peux-tu pas être plus clair !

-J'ai failli, je n'ai pas réussi à sauver Draco, je suis tellement désolé, je n'ai pas pu trouver ce qu'il fallait.

Le blond était abasourdi. Sirius avait essayé de les aider, d'aider son fils, c'était pour ça qu'il était parti ? Pas pour s'amuser ? Il avait du mal à y croire, mais vu son état il avait du mal à en douter désormais.

Avant qu'il ne put dire quoi que ce soit, Snape reprit la parole.

- Evidemment ! Comment diable pouvait tu croire que tu y parviendrais sale clébard ! Mais bien sûr tu es toujours aussi arrogant et tu te crois le meilleur ! Mais tu n'es rien Black tu as voulu jouer au héros et tu as échoué comme tout ce que tu entreprends ! N'apprendras-tu jamais rien, refaisant toujours les mêmes erreurs, fonçant la tête baissée comme avec Pettigrow ?

C'était bas et il le savait, et cette dernière phrase suffit à culpabiliser un peu plus Sirius.

Lucius n'e pouvait plus, il ne servait à rien qu'il reste ici, il fallait qu'il retourne au chevet de son fils, il voulait être auprès de lui. Il se retourna prêt à partir vers les escaliers.

-Je sais... Je n'ai pas pu tout trouver... Je n'ai que ça.

Sirius sortit de sa poche un petit sac auquel il redonna sa taille initiale et l'ouvrit.

Severus n'en croyait pas ses yeux, rêvait-il. Il ouvrit grand la bouche et tomba à genoux sur le sol. Oui Sirius Black avait réussi à le mettre à terre.

Était-ce réel ? Il avança sa main mais osa à peine toucher ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Puis il se reprit et referma la mâchoire. Il releva la tête vers le brun qui avait la mine défaite.

-C'est insuffisant je le sais bien, j'ai vraiment fait ce que j'ai pu. Je n'aurai pas dû revenir, pas du écouter James.

Le maître des potions ne comprenait pas bien ce que murmurait l'autre homme, mais un profond respect le prit. Il détestait Black notamment pour la nuit où il l'avait envoyé vers la cabane hurlante. Mais en ce moment il ne pouvait que le respecter.

-LUCIUS ! Revient, il faut que tu voies ça, c'est important !

Quelques secondes plus tard le blond en question revint énervé.

-Quoi encore ! Tu n'es pas capable de t'en occuper ? J'aimerais être au calme pour m'occuper de Draco.

-Regarde.

Il fit ce qu'on lui demandait et son cerveau eut une sorte de bug, il ne dit rien pendant un long moment et quand enfin il se mit à refonctionner, il lui fallut user de tout le contrôle dont il était capable pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer devant les deux hommes. Était-ce vrai, son fils allait-il pouvoir être sauvé ? Il se mit à sourire.

Désormais c'était Sirius qui ne comprenait plus rien, pourquoi les deux autres, en faisait tout un plat sans la plante ça ne servait à rien.

-Il est encore temps ?

-Oui, on a encore une chance.

-Alors dépêches-toi qu'est-ce que tu attends.

Et Severus ramassa le sac et son précieux contenu avant de se retourner.

-Si tu ne veux pas qu'il y ait un mort ce soir tu devrais t'occuper du clé... de Black

Sur ce il courut vers le sous-sol et le laboratoire tandis que Lucius fit léviter le Gryffondor et le ramena dans la chambre où reposait Draco. Il conjura un petit lit près de celui de son fils et y déposa Sirius sur le ventre.

-Lucius, que se passe-t-il, pourquoi Severus et toi êtes si pressés ? Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai pas ramené la plante…

-Il y a quelques heures, Dumbledore est passé nous voir, j'avais tellement d'espoir, mais il nous a dit qu'il n'avait rien pu faire. Il avait juste pu obtenir l'Alléstria.

Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Une de ses connaissances lui devait un service. Elle connaissait le directeur d'un grand musée qui détient le dernier exemplaire de cette plante. Lors de ses recherches Severus a compris qu'il suffisait simplement d'avoir quelques pétales de la fleur, pas besoin de l'avoir entièrement. Alors Dumbledore nous en a laissé.

Sirius n'y croyait pas, c'était si... improbable.

-Et là toi tu arrives avec le reste comme par miracle.

Le brun, relâcha enfin la tension de son corps, alors il n'avait pas fait tout cela pour rien ? Et il finit par perdre connaissance.

Quand Lucius s'en aperçut, il s'affaira au plus vite au-dessus de l'homme lui lançant plusieurs sorts et faisant venir à lui plusieurs potions que Severus avait préparées en cas d'attaque.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à l'autre personne allongée dans cette pièce. Il fallait que cela marche, il fallait que Severus ait le temps de finir la potion.

Oui il le fallait et son fils allait vivre. Oui il devait y croire coûte que coûte. Tout d'un coup l'espoir renaissait en lui, durant les dernières heures lui-même dépérissait et là c'était comme si on lui avait à nouveau insufflé la vie. Les larmes lui en seraient presque venues, mais ce coup-ci de soulagement.

Draco allait vivre...

A suivre…

* * *

Note : Voilà c'est ce chapitre que j'avais perdu (je ne veux plus jamais que a arrive….) et que j'ai du réécrire du coup j'en suis un peu moins satisfaite mais bon tant que ça vous plaît (j'espère :p)


End file.
